Takaba a Noble?
by Ashida
Summary: Akihito a Noble? Will he be able to keep it a secret from his lover until he can resolve the situation? What will Asami think of his lover now and the world he comes from? Viewfinder x Noblesse sort of. Follows a VF plot with Noblesse people and powers thrown in
1. Chapter 1

**Takaba the Noble?**

**A.N:**

**Having many, many ideas as I read through more and more fanfics, so thanks to all the authors out there, which get my imaginative juices flowing! It gives me things to do while my job is quiet.**

**I'm getting the chapters rolling as I get the ideas, or they will be gone by the time I get round to it again once my work goes back.**

**I own nothing and make nothing.**

**Viewfinder x Noblesse sort of. **

**Follows a VF plot with Noblesse people and powers thrown in ****J**** Akihito the noble? Will he be able to keep in a secret from his lover?**

**Hope you like it, feedback appreciated! **

Lukedonia, Bermuda Triangle.

"Send the letter addressed to the name he uses now, it's time he returned to being one of us now that his father has gone to eternal sleep." Spoke the melodic voice.

* * *

Shinjuku, Tokyo.

Takaba Akihito came to a dead halt on the side of the busy street as a chill settled over him and centuries of memories and lifespans of experience burst like a dam through his veins. _Shit, this cannot be happening. Shit. Shit. Shit. Father._

He recalled the last words he heard from his father a mere 21years ago. _My son, I see how bored you grow here in this stagnant place, you long to explore and be free. I give you this gift so that you may live the life you want. And even when I pass, do not come back, for you will surely be stuck here again. Do not come back, even if it means missing my farewell._

Takaba stood frozen, as he felt his last shred of humanity literally slip away.

He turned to the shop window beside him and looked at his reflection.

Akihito had always been attractive, it was only natural for his kind, but the reflection before him now made his former self pale in comparison, his pale skin seemed even more flawless, ageless to be exact, his beach blond hair had taken on a silver sheen in perfect style.

His features had become more defined, his jawline firmer, cheekbones sharper, his shoulders seemed wider, his chest deeper and his muscles toned and firm. If he was attractive before, now he was drop-dead gorgeous.

That he could explain, maybe. He'd say he had been working out or something.

It was his eyes he would not be able to.

His once youthful hazel eyes, were now a deep, all knowing shade of crimson.

* * *

"Asami sama, it seems Takaba had a letter delivered to the Condo today that wasn't from the postal service, but from someone suspicious looking in a suit, what are your orders Sir?" Kirishima read the report with a monotone, clearly unsurprised an issue with the young trouble maker had popped up yet again.

It wouldn't be the first time they had intercepted a death threat from one of Asami's many rivals.

"Bring the letter to me at once." the reply deadpan.

"As I thought Sir, I already have it on the way to the office, it should be here in 5 minutes."

The 5 minutes passed in silence until Kirishima returned to put a crisp white envelope on Asami's desk, there were only two words on the front: Takaba Akihito.

The paper was thick and heavy, the handwriting impeccable.

Asami opened the letter, expecting it to be the same as all the others he had read previously.

This was not in the field of his expectations. The letter read:

_Takaba Akihito,_

_Your father has gone to his eternal sleep, your presence is requested at his memorial. _

_Appropriate transport will be arranged for you and you do not need to bring anything. I will be sending someone to retrieve you to make sure you attend, as is your duty._

_Lord._

Kirishima cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the look of disbelief on his boss's face. He wasn't used to seeing such a thing.

"Sir? What are your orders?"

Asami slowly folded the letter, put it back in the envelope, and after a long moment, with a look of absolute calm, "Take it back to the condo and put it in my office there, I will give it to him myself."

"I will see to it at once, Asami sama." Kirishima took the letter off the desk and was half way to the door when Asami spoke up again again in clipped tones.

"Kirishima, I know it's been done before, but order a full investigation into Akihito's past, focus more on his family and his adoption if you can. Bring me any new information at once. Also clear my schedule for tomorrow."

"Consider it done, Asami sama." The door clicked shut as Kirishima left Asami alone in his office. _If the letter wasn't a threat, and he plans to give it to Takaba then what was it that made him make a face like that? _Kirishima contemplated looking, but his loyalty to his boss overwhelmed his curiosity. If Asami meant for the letter to be read by others he would have showed him.

So he personally put the letter on Asami's desk in the condo as ordered.

* * *

Asami sat in his office at home, staring at the letter for Akihito on his desk.

Should he pretend he hadn't read it? Or should he break the news to the boy himself?

Out of all the situations in the world, this was one he didn't know how to deal with.

Having made his decision, he picked the letter up, headed to the lounge for a whiskey and cigarette and settled on the couch waiting for Akihito to come home.

* * *

Akihito held a breath before he entered the condo he shared with Asami. His eyes itched with the contact lenses he was wearing to conceal their true color. He slumped his shoulders slightly and tried to walk lazily. He also wore a beanie to conceal his hair, his skin he couldn't do much about.

It was late, hopefully Asami was asleep.

Takaba released his breath, and stepped into the place he called home.

* * *

Asami felt butterflies settle in his gut as he heard the door open. He stood up to meet his boy coming in from the foyer. Something seemed off about him, had he been up to mischief again? Now wasn't the time to question such things.

"Akihito, please sit down."

Takaba started for a moment, that was definitely concern in Asami's tone. He wouldn't have picked up on it the way he was before.

It was bad enough he was still awake, he needed to avoid him as often as he could until he sorted out his situation._ Ah, better get it over and done with then I can go to sleep and he will be gone in the morning. I will have to deal with whomever they send when they get here, they aren't likely to make a scene so it will be fine. Until then try and act like the normal Takaba Akihito, the Takaba Akihito you want to stay as._

"Ah right, ok. What's up Asami?"

The innocent tone of the boys voice really threw Asami's resolve for a loop, and it took all his control to stop himself from embracing the boy right there on the couch.

Asami steeled himself and handed the envelope to Akihito and explained while Akihito read it. "This came today, I have read it already. I'm sorry Akihito. Would you-" Asami hesitated, "would you like me to attend with you?"

Ah there, he said it. As much as he wouldn't say it out loud, he wanted to support his young lover.

He stood there, his eyes fixed on his kitten, waiting for the reaction whatever it may be.

"No thanks, that wont be necessary as I won't be going. Thanks for the offer though, anyone might think you actually cared with an offer like that, haha. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. G'night Asami" With that, the boy stood up, gave him a peck on the check and went to their bedroom. _The boy must be in shock surely. _

There was no reaction at all, even if he hadn't known his father, there would have been something other then that from his expressive young spitfire. _What is going on here? What about the person who will pick him up? Maybe it will sink in tomorrow, good thing I took the day off. _There were too many questions he didn't know the answer to. He didn't like that.

He lit a cigarette and took a slow drag before stubbing it out in the ashtray and heading to bed to cuddle his odd young kitten.

He couldn't ravish him tonight, Asami admitted, their relationship was deeper then that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: for the language that Takaba and the nobles speak, the text is italics in the speech markers.**

**Asami and the others do not understand the language. **

Asami woke at 5am as he usually does, he hadn't set his alarm, but his body clock was so in sync that he didn't need it anymore.

Recalling yesterday and the fact he had all day off for Akihito, he reached over to pull his lover into an embrace, only to find empty air and cold sheets.

Curious, Asami got up and went to explore the house.

He saw Akihito sitting on the couch in the dark from their bedroom door. Silent and still, chin resting in his hands deep in thought.

The lights of Tokyo City were shining in through the windows and it made his kitten's hair shine like silver, it was an attractive thought. He moved towards the couch and sat next to Akihito. Ready for whatever might happen.

* * *

Akihito heard Asami wake up and enter the lounge. He was surprised when Asami settled on the couch next to him, was this his awkward attempt at comforting him?

_He will go to work soon, and I can deal with my issues then- shit, I haven't put those contacts back in cos they were so damn itchy. Fuck…. Lets hope he goes to work before it's light enough to notice. How would I explain to him "oh hey Asami, did I mention the fact that I am really over 700years old and that's considered young where I am from, that I don't need to eat, drink or sleep but I can if I want and now I am infinitely strong and guns mean nothing to me? Oh and I used to live in the Burmuda triangle, cool huh?" Yep, that would go down real smooth Akihito._

A realization hit him,_ guns mean nothing to me,_ Akihito had finally come up with a solution that would let him and Asami be together without hassles, not considering his side of things.

Asami's rivals couldn't hurt him the way he was now, guns or no guns. In fact they wouldn't even be able to catch him. Something that had always bothered him was that he was a risk to Asami, and he had found an answer. He had to stay the way he was.

It was easier said then done, first he had to convince the council on Lukedonia to let him stay outside, second, he had to explain to Asami what he was. He'd rather face Lukedonia a hundred times over then trying to explain to Asami even once.

Thinking desperately, Akihito pretended to go to sleep against Asami's shoulder, hoping he would leave soon, but hoping he wouldn't at the same time, he couldn't stop himself from being happy as a warm pair of arms wrapped around him.

* * *

It's been 3 hours now since Akihito has fallen asleep in his arms, normally Asami wouldn't have minded, but in this circumstance he did. He had more questions.

His kitten's hair that had looked silver in the light actually did have silver in it, and it was soft and silky as he played with it. Had he had something done?

He felt thicker and heavier in his arms, and his skin was even softer and more supple then usual.

He found lots of small discoveries in those 3 hours as he gently explored his lovers sleeping form. A scar gone here and there, blemishes disappeared and bruises he knew about were all gone.

None of them were big changes, but Asami knew his lovers body so intimately that it all added up to him. Perhaps the boy was finally making an effort in his appearance for him? He discarded the thought quickly, for it was impossible.

Was he seeing someone else that made him want to do that? That he would not accept. He quelled his rising anger and continued to wait.

He had all day.

It was another 15 minutes when Kirishima was heard from the intercom at the door:

"Asami Sama, someone very persistent is claiming to be here for Takaba. He says he's family, they look similar, should I let him up?"

_Surely that wasn't the person they meant to send already?_ Asami thought it was too soon, but the prospect of meeting someone who says he is Akihito's family was too good to pass up. Asami gently placed Akihito on the couch and went to the intercom to reply.

"Search them before letting them up."

* * *

Takaba sat bolt upright on the couch as he heard the words "he says he's family" come from the intercom. _Those bastards really don't waste any time._

"So, you're up now. Someone is here for you apparently. Akihito-"

Asami's words trailed off as he looked into Akihito's red eyes.

* * *

Asami Ryuichi was torn.

He could finally see the full extent of his lover's changes as Akihito sat up.

He already found it hard enough to keep away from the young man, but now, it would likely be impossible, if it weren't for one thing.

His eyes. They were ruby red, beautiful and endless, and they somehow fit his face perfectly, but they were red. Not hazel like they were yesterday.

Asami was torn between asking questions and fucking his lover into oblivion right there on the couch. He didn't care about the guest any longer. He was going to have both today.

Asami started to finish his sentence again, "Akihito, is there something you would like to explain to me?" answers first, he decided.

Takaba flinched at the question, "Oh you have no idea of the half of it, Asami. No idea."

There was a knock at the door, and Kirishima entered with a tall, lean blond. His hair was shoulder length, pulled back loosely away from his face, not a hair out of place.

He moved with a self-assured air, arrogant, yet patient.

His long legs took quick strides into the room where Takaba and Asami sat. He wore a plain black suit, perfectly fitted, with a white shirt underneath.

There was no tie, and he had a few buttons undone to reveal the top of his chest.

Asami couldn't help but admire this man as well despite the fact his lover was in the room. Then he noticed he had the same red eyes as Akihito.

The mans eyes lit up at seeing Akihito, "Takaba Akihito, is that your name now? It's been years. I heard they were going to send someone to get you and I was in the area, well Korea is close enough, so I came instead! Aren't you glad?" the smile on his face was genuine, his tone sincere.

Akihito let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he stared at his friend of over 600years, a wave of relief washed over him.

Karias Blerster had been through many adventures with him over the centuries, through multiple battles and world wars, depressions and plagues, births of kings and queens and the topple of tyrants.

Most of all, Karias was someone who had helped his father get Akihito out of Lukedonia once his father had placed the seal on him, effectively turning him into a human for the last 21 years.

Relief didn't even begin to describe it. Takaba rose from the couch, and went to embrace his friend in a long overdue hug.

Asami was perplexed, this man had come from Korea to see Akihito? Akihito had actually hugged this man in front of him? Also the fact that Akihito seemed relieved and happy to see this man made Asami annoyed, he wouldn't admit to being jealous.

He watched as Akihito gestured to the man to sit down and then sat next to him himself.

What came next only served to fuel his annoyance and spark even more questions.

_"Karias" _Takaba began warmheartedly, _"I have to say I am glad, it is good to see you. I knew I should have counted on you to be the one to come, you're always cheeky like that, but please watch your mouth in front of those people, they don't know anything and I haven't got round to explaining, also, Asami just saw my 'change' for the first time and he already has enough questions, so can we skip the formalities and discuss it all later. Can I get you some tea, that would make us seem normal, haha."_

Kirishima and Asami stood open mouthed, Takaba was speaking a language to the stranger that neither of them recognized, and they were both well educated enough to know many different languages.

Asami recognized his name being spoken but other then that, it was all complete gibberish.

Karias gave an amused chuckle and his eyes smiled, _"perhaps it was better you not speak to me in noble tongue, look at their faces, they didn't see that coming, though I do love surprises, humans are so amusing! So anyway, introduce me please, I can already tell the big handsome one is your lover, he is practically undressing you with his eyes, he looks mad too though. You always manage to catch good ones! Remember the queen that fell for you and caused the whole of Britain to collapse because she tried to run away with you? My, that was so funny! You were detained in Lukedonia for 50 years for that!"_

Takaba smiled and suppressed the memory that was not one of his finest moments in life, though he hadn't led the queen on intentionally.

"Ah, yeah, sorry, Asami, this is a family friend of mine, Karias Blerster. Karias this is Asami Ryuichi my, well you know, and his secretary Kirishima Kei."

Asami directed a glance at Kirishima that said 'find out everything you can about the name Akihito just said'. Kirishima understood instantly and excused himself to follow the boss's order.

"Akihito, my patience is running thin, would you care to talk with me elsewhere?" Asami's voice spoke of control, but both nobles could feel the humans barely contained frustration.

Takaba rose off the couch and went to the bedroom to speak with Asami alone.

Just as the door was closing he heard Karias say "Good luck, hehe!"

* * *

Akihito quickly found himself slammed up against the wall as soon as the door shut. Asami loomed over him like a thunderhead, one arm on the wall above his head, the other grasping his shoulder tightly. Trapped.

Asami's eyes spoke of many things, anger, lust, jealousy and concern, but his voice was cool and indifferent as he spoke.

"My Akihito, explain everything to me Akihito, you are not leaving this room until I have answers. Even then, some punishment will be in order, so your friend can leave while I punish you all day for keeping things from me. You should be happy I took all day off. I'm not often this generous, Akihito." Asami was serious, his tone unforgiving.

Akihito sighed and resigned himself as to what was going to happen next, he cupped Asami's cheek in one hand, which Asami gave no reaction to and said, "Asami, please sit, no better yet, lay down, what I am going to tell you…. no, show you next will probably give you a headache, so it's best for you to lie down."

Asami didn't budge.

"Please Ryuichi."

Surprised at the desperation in Akihito's tone, Asami relented and sat on the bed, his back relaxing against the headboard as he watched Akihito follow him and sit next to him with his legs folded.

Akihito looked worried, "I'm sorry Asami, but this is the only way I know how to explain."

With that, Akihito took Asami's hand in his, and strange memories began to flash through Asami's head.

Takaba had never been good at this, he was always better at taking memories away then showing people, but for this person he had to try.

He showed him everything, the year he was born, the eras he had lived through, he showed him some of the adventures he had over the centuries with Karias and others, he showed wars, life, death, happiness, sadness, and then emotions rang blank as it came to the part where Akihito was ordered to stay in Lukedonia as the next heir to his clan.

Next were the last words of his father and the seal that had been placed on his power, then he flashed through his human life before he met Asami, a few years in China, a decade in Korea, until he finally came to Japan and met Asami a few years later.

He showed him that too, trying to get the emotions of his memories across, the happiness when he saw him in Hong Kong, the pleasure and pain of being with him, the worry of losing him.

Lastly he showed Asami his previous idea, the one he had on the couch a few hours before.

If people couldn't hurt Takaba anymore, then Takaba wouldn't get in the way, he showed hope and affection with the last memory as he finally stopped.

He sat, waiting for it to sink in.

* * *

Asami couldn't quite understand what was happening as he saw scenes and dates flash through his head.

He saw the year 1300.

He saw Akihito grow through various ages dressed in clothes from different times. It was all the Akihito with red eyes, though he was still the same somehow.

He was laughing in a ballroom, with a beautiful lady on his arm, it looked like the queen of England from centuries ago.

He saw rage as the memories looked down on entire cities that had been put to the torch. The roads all cobbled and the roofs tiled or thatched. Cries of people rang in the night sky.

He lived various fights with people with red eyes, he watched as buildings crumbled with one blow, and power wielded in unimaginable feats.

Scenes of people being burnt at the stake, cloves of garlic waved at his face and being splashed with holy water.

He saw multiple plagues and the great depression.

The discovery of electricity, all the great discoveries and events of the past 700 years.

All in these memories.

Then it shifted, to a place where the castles were enormous, and everyone in the place had the same eyes as Akihito. It felt cold and stale.

He got the emotion of being trapped, as a voice spoke telling him he must stay in a place called Lukedonia.

He saw a scene with what must have been Akihito's father. Telling him about a gift and then the words don't come back resounding out.

He saw Akihito turn into the one he had known, the one with hazel eyes.

He watched him live life in China, Korea and finally Japan before it came to the memories of Asami himself.

He witnessed relief and happiness in Hong Kong, the contentment when Asami came home to share a beer, he felt the worry when Asami didn't come home at all. He felt the pain, he felt the pleasure. He felt it all in these memories.

The last one was on the couch a few hours ago, the memory of an idea. Akihito not being a burden any longer.

Asami saw and felt it all with a cool detachment, he was surprised, anyone would be, but he needed to think clearly about what to do now. This was not an answer he was expecting from Akihito.

Akihito dropped his hand. Moved silently off the couch and left the room. Asami stayed on the bed, mulling it over and evaluating everything he had seen. He lit a cigarette and inhaled the first puff thoughtfully. Now all that was left was his judgment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirishima was left with dead ends on Takaba's tall blond friend, Karias, who apparently didn't even exist. There was no way there would be nothing on a person like that, the man Takaba called Karias Blerster looked like he knew a life of wealth and power, his laid back demeanor impressive under Asami's harsh gaze.

He had done a comprehensive investigation and nothing had come up on the enigmatic man, which left him frustrated, how could he report this to Asami? Strange things had been happening ever since that letter arrived yesterday.

He made his way to the elevator with Suoh to go and reveal his inadequate findings.

He saw Takaba stride out of the elevator, he always knew the boss's lover was pleasing to the eye, but the fact that now he was starting to question his sexual orientation left him uneasy, and scared.

The boy looked breathtaking as he chatted with his equally eye-catching counterpart.

Had he always been this way? Or was Kirishima falling sick? There was something unquestionably different about the boy.

It was like he had grown into a confident man overnight, a very striking one at that, he looked every inch related to Karias, the aura put off by both of them spoke of splendor and poise.

Kirishima shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts that would put his head on the chopping block.

If his boss found out that Kirishima had looked at Takaba that way he would probably have his eyes poked out with a hot poker.

"Kirishima, I'm going out for the day. If you could call off your goons from following me that would be great, thanks."

Kirishima somehow found himself agreeing to withdraw his men, unable to say no.

Had Takaba always had that authoritative tone? He only remembered a snotty brat whose stubborn voice wore at his nerves, but now he found himself wanting to obey.

Kirishima had always prided himself on his ability to make clear-headed decisions without emotions getting in the way, it was why his boss valued him so much.

Kirishima thought about applying for some sick leave.

"Kei…..?" Suoh said absentmindedly, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Yeah, something must be going around at the moment."

* * *

Asami got off the bed and left his room after an hour of deliberation, sending Kirishima away when he came up with the report that revealed nothing.

He had weighed the pros and cons of this morning's development like he would any other business deal.

If he found himself looking at it from a relationship point of view, his judgment would be too skewed to make any sort of decision at all.

His kitten always had a way of giving Asami irrational thoughts, he had never known himself to be so possessive or domineering over anyone else but Akihito, even to the point of losing large sums of money because of him.

The possessive part of him now wanted to tie Akihito down forever, never allowing him to see another soul, for the Akihito now was mesmerizing, and he knew impure thoughts would come to those who looked upon him. Especially considering all the perverts Asami associated with.

The logical part of him told him it was physically impossible to restrain him as he was now, but it didn't stop him from wanting to.

Logic always conflicted with emotion when it came to Takaba Akihito.

He smirked to himself as he recalled the memories he had been gifted with, it was clear that over the 700years, Akihito had always been a kindred spirit, causing trouble and wreaking havoc wherever he went, albeit sometimes on a very large, historic scale.

Yes, he was still the same Akihito.

He believed his judgment was clear and sound, if Akihito was still the same, then it didn't matter.

He would just have some adjusting to do, which didn't change anything, because he was constantly adjusting with the unpredictable spitfire anyway.

He found the house vacant of Akihito and Karias as he walked into the lounge room and then the kitchen.

He found a note on the bench addressed to him.

_Asami,_

_I have gone out for the day, I made you lunch since you said you have the day off, you just need to reheat and you're good to go._

_See you this afternoon._

_Akihito._

He was definitely still the same Akihito, and he belonged to Asami Ryuichi alone, if anyone tried to take him away, he would crush them into nonexistence, no matter who or what they were.

That's all there was to it.

* * *

Takaba and Karias sat in a coffee shop, incredulous to all the awestruck glances cast their way. They had to relay their coffee order 3 times before the teller snapped out of her trance and finally understood that they were talking to her.

"So, you told him then? How did he take it?" Karias finally asked nonchalantly.

"Hmmm well I showed him, figured it was easier that way, and more believable. That bastard would probably believe pigs would fly before believing something like that about me, then he would string me up and punish me for lying to him. Ugh. Guess I'll find out when I get home, hmmm."

"Haha, spare me the details would you, though the thought of you being powerless against a human is really comical, but I gather most humans can't fight against a man like him, the intel we gathered on him was pretty intense as far as humans go Akihito. How you ended up with someone like that is truly a surprise."

"Wait, what did you say? The intel "we" gathered? Who is we? So you knew who he was, why did you ask me to introduce him then?" the look on Takaba's face told his friend to spill the beans.

"Well, not like I could say 'Oh hello I'm Karias and I know everything about your lucrative black-market arms business down to your shoe size', could I? We got the address from Lukedonia, so we did some digging of our own before I came in advance. You see, your fathers memorial is set to take place in a month, so you have that long to figure out an excuse to be let back out of Lukedonia. You _ARE _coming to your fathers memorial Akihito, as your lifelong friend I won't let you miss it." When Karias was serious there was no arguing with him, so Takaba gave an exasperated sigh and let it slide for now.

"Huh? So why are you here a month early then? And who else it is that's coming?"

"Fufufu, don't worry about who! It's a surprise, let me have some excitement in my boring life. Anyway, once people outside know that you're father has gone to rest, it will be obvious that you're back in the picture. With the amount of trouble you've caused over the centuries I'm sure there is bound to be trouble. So we are here for the month to keep you out of it!" Karias indeed did sound excited, his eyes were sparkling with anticipation, "so lets have some fun this month shall we! It's been 20 odd years, you owe me that much."

"Something tells me you are gonna bring me more trouble it's worth, haha. So, have you sorted out a place to stay then?"

"Yup, it's an apartment in the building next to yours. I think I can even jump my balcony to yours. Perfect isn't it!"

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding, Karias that isn't even funny."

Takaba and Karias continued to chat, they walked around Shinjuku all day, a welcome distraction for Takaba who kept thinking about what would happen when he went home that afternoon.

* * *

For the second time in as many days, Akihito found himself staring at the door to the place he lived. Unsure if he would be able to live there any longer after all he had revealed to the felonious businessman.

Even though their relationship was somewhat twisted and dysfunctional, Akihito had admitted to himself long ago that it was impossible to stay away from the overbearing billionaire, he had never admitted it to Asami, though he was certain Asami knew his innermost thoughts already.

Collecting his wayward thoughts and stowing them away, he entered the house.

He found Asami smoking a Dunhill on the balcony, sitting back in the deck chair wearing a fitted polo shirt and casual pants, the man looked good in anything and everything, and he looked majestic as he stared out at the view.

He didn't look at Takaba as he came outside to stand next to the chair and stare at the view with him, wincing to himself as he thought of Karias paying them a visit by jumping from his balcony.

Asami seemed the usual cool and composed yakuza that he was, you would never think he had learned about the existence of an ancient immortal race that movies were based on, that very morning.

That and he had been sharing his home with one and sleeping with him no less.

Takaba waited, knowing it was pointless to push Asami to reveal his thoughts, Asami said what he wanted when he wanted.

Asami stubbed out his cigarette and turned to Takaba finally, who had grown anxious at this stage, the fear of rejection rearing its ugly head.

"Akihito, where is this place Lukedonia that you are from?"

"Uh, humans know it as the Bermuda Triangle, why?" Startled at the question but thankful for conversation finally, Takaba answers apprehensively.

"Hmmmm, that might pose a bit of a problem." Cool and calm as ever.

"Waaa- why Asami?" Takaba was just plain bewildered by now.

"Well Akihito, from what I gather, it would be unfortunate if you missed your fathers farewell, which means you have to go, much as I dislike letting you out of the area of my jurisdiction. I have just been going over the logistics of how to come and retrieve what's mine if you're forced to stay." Asami made it all seem so matter of fact you would never know he was talking about taking on a bunch of powerful Nobles in a place that humans couldn't even detect let alone get to.

"Ah, um, well it's set for a month, so I will figure something out by then. I _can _look after myself you know!" Takaba pouted, indignant.

"Oho, I am certain that's impossible, my cute Akihito, human or otherwise." The smirk on Asami's face said he believed it was so.

"You, you're really unbearable you kn- wha Asami nnngh."

Akihito was quieted as Asami yanked him down into the larger mans lap, apprehending his mouth with his own, sucking and biting on Takaba's tongue and lips, making it impossible for Akihito to escape, not that he wanted to.

"Nnnn, Asamiii." Takaba mewled as he finally got to catch his breath.

Asami looked into Akihito's eyes, trapping Akihito in the molten gaze, there was no way to retreat from those alluring pools of gold, faces inches apart, their lips enticingly close.

"I'm annoyed Akihito, I said I would only say this once, but it seems you have me repeating myself. Anyone who touches you, no matter who they are, I will erase them, I don't care what they are either. I will chase you to the depths of the abyss or Lukedonia if I have to, which ever comes first, because you are mine, you belong to me, you will never escape me Akihito. Nothing has changed about that."

"….Asami." Akihito was not often wordless, he always had a stubborn remark up his sleeve, but the sheer conviction from the man in front of him had reduced him to speechlessness.

He would be forever detained in the clutches of Asami Ryuichi.

"Now, let's see what this superb new body of yours can handle shall we, my dear Akihito, I haven't punished you for lying to me yet, and I'm not in a forgiving mood."

Takaba was quickly swept up and carried to their bedroom, the place where it all started earlier that morning.

Home still, for Akihito.

* * *

Asami was a contented man.

He lost himself in glorifying the smaller magnificent body. Each tremble he drew out, each elicited moan of pleasure only served to captivate him more. He was under Akihito's spell.

The porcelain skin deserved worshipping, and he had devoted himself to marking every inch of it as his.

He watched as the kiss marks and bruises disappeared before his very eyes, it only motivated him more, his thirst unquenchable, but the source inexhaustible.

He had always been weary of breaking the young man before, holding back apart of himself as to not wreck his lover, but Akihito was different now, stronger and more durable, and Asami Ryuichi had finally and inexplicably let the last frayed threads of his self-control snap.

Akihito seemed more sensitive to his touch, now more then ever, each rough caress sparking fire between them, the heat unbearable yet glorious.

He thrust harder, faster and stronger then he ever had before into the indulgent body beneath him, finally able to test the limits of his sexual prowess.

His kitten drunk it all in, crying out for more, begging Asami to go deeper, to fill him with the seed of his soul.

Asami wanted nothing more to comply with his every need, entwining the lithe body with his, two mindless writhing figures of lust in perfect sync with each other, the connection more then skin deep.

It was like nothing he had before, this Akihito now was made for Asami, like a drug manufactured exclusively for his DNA.

It was many, many hours before he finally extracted himself from Akihito, and as he lay in bed cradling his kitten in his arms, still craving the silken skin against his own, he felt his possessive and protective emotions catapult to a new level.

A level he wasn't entirely comfortable with, for with it welled up emotions he had been trying to keep at bay. Emotions that he wasn't willing to admit to himself.

* * *

It was the morning after, and the two were eating breakfast together at the table, when they heard a knock from the balcony window.

"Argh, that cheeky bastard, I told him he had better not come over via the balcony!" Takaba threw down his spoon and went to let Karias in.

"He came from the balcony?" inquired Asami.

"Ah yeah, he thought it would be funny if him and the others rented the apartment in the building next to ours for the month, something about keeping me outta trouble or what not. Sounds like a farce to me." He looked at Asami sheepishly, as if to apologize.

"Well good morning love birds! I trust you sorted everything out, I'll have tea please Akihito." Karias strolled in, flashing a warm smile to Asami and Akihito as he plopped himself down on the living room couch.

"What others?" asked Asami, a scrutinizing look on his face.

"Oh they should be arriving any minute now, so you can see for yourself. Oh listen to that, perfect timing! Lets go up and greet them shall we?"

As Karius finished his sentence, they heard the thwap thwap thwap of helicopter blades slicing through the air, getting louder as it got closer to the helipad that was on top of the building.

It was only the start of things to come for Takaba and Asami.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kirishima..?" Suoh hesistated, "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea, Asami sama hasn't told me anything."

"You should ask, because I don't like this." For Suoh to admit something like this was the same as saying the sky was falling and meaning it.

"No, I couldn't, I'm the smart one remember, you should ask, you're the brawn, so it's ok for you."

"Hey brains, remember the brawn can break your arm anytime he wants you know."

"If that's what you think, you're welcome to try. Anyway, Asami sama hasn't told us anything so we have to assume everything is in control until he says otherwise."

"Nothing is ever in control when it comes to Takaba. The boss should have learnt that lesson by now." Suoh said matter of factly.

"Hmmm." Kirishima could only agree.

Suoh and Kirishima stood on the roof, a few steps behind Asami, Takaba and the man Karias they had met yesterday.

The twin rotor matte black helicopter had just touched down on the roof and the blades were winding down before the people onboard could exit.

"Ah, Asami sama, any orders?" Kirishima asked, just to get the boss to say something.

"No, Kirishima, I will meet with Akihito's guests then we will be off to work as usual."

Suoh and Kirishima's eyebrows both rose in perfect sync at hearing that they were Takaba's guests.

Who did the brat know that owned their own custom helicopter? Kirishima thought back again to the letter that had come yesterday, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw five figures emerge from the helicopter.

The first three that came out first all looked dangerous enough, all dressed in perfectly fitted black suit and tie, the first one with shaggy ash colored hair and a scar over the right corner of his lip spoke of all the grace of a prowling wolf, game for anything.

The second one had sweeping black bangs with a white streak angled over his right eye, he looked crafty, his movements sleek and refined.

The third one had fiery auburn hair tied back in a wild ponytail that fell down to his waist, his eyes were icy blue, cold and assessing everything around him.

He did not doubt for one second the ability these people had to work as a team or as individuals, and was happy they were here as guests and not enemies.

Suddenly, Kirishima lost most of his coherent attentions as the last two figures came closer.

The first one looked relaxed and yet spoke of wealth and cunning, fully in control, he was a tall, glacier eyed blonde, with locks down passed his shoulders and dressed impeccably in the same black suit as the others but with a black neckerchief adorning his chest.

He was beautiful, yet underneath lurked a feeling of a more sinister character, like there was a constant battle between light and dark to claim his soul.

However, intense this man may be, he was not the source of Kirishima's uneasiness.

He was walking beside a man that made all that came before him pale in comparison. One of the few times in his life that Kirishima felt truly insignificant.

His eyes were scarlet, bottomless, like they knew the secrets of eternity, his ivory skin timeless and untainted.

He was wearing a black jacket with tasteful gold trim, a ruffled white neckerchief adorned his shirt, not a thread out of place.

His raven black hair was darker then oblivion, it feathered across his face elegantly and was just short enough that you could see the silver cross earing hanging from his right ear.

He was similar in stature and size to Takaba, but he owned the air around him, the very space his to possess and control at will.

This man was the living embodiment of perfection.

His very existence spoke of finesse and supremacy, every movement with knowing and purpose.

The first 3 were bad enough, but the second two were just ridiculous, Kirishima really did hope these people didn't have a bone to pick with Akihito.

He felt Suoh give him a nudge, another reminder for him to ask the boss what on earth was going on.

* * *

Takaba stood stunned for a few seconds, was that really who he thought it was? What on earth could warrant them coming to see him? He didn't care, it was them, he was happy to see them.

"Well _Akihito_, since it seems you're too dumbstruck to speak I will have to introduce ourselves, really after all these centuries you would think you would at least know how to talk! Fufufu." The bombshell blonde that has just arrived spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up Frankenstein you old fart, anyone would be shocked at having you guys land on your damn roof this early in the morning. I didn't even have time to get dressed before Karias showed up!"

The three men that arrived with them winced as their boss was insulted so casually, and Suoh and Kirishima couldn't help but think they were treading on thin ice, but to everyone's relief Frankenstein just chucked and ruffled the hair on Takaba's head.

"Akihito" this came calmly from Asami who did not look out of place at all in the group of foreboding figures, he looked rather like he belonged, "perhaps your tantrums can wait till we are acquainted with one another."

"Ooh great, now I have _two_ old farts to pick on me. Karias, you are going to pay for this…. Anyway, Asami, this is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, though you can just call him Rai, or Raizel." Takaba gave a slight bow, which surprised Asami and his subordinates because Takaba never bowed to anyone.

"Rai, it's good to see you, glad to see your fashion sense hasn't changed haha, ah right sorry, this is Asami Ryuichi, Kirishima and Suoh." Both men dipped their heads towards each other in acknowledgement. Asami could feel his heart rate increase slightly as the man called Raizel regarded him, his gaze not hostile in the least.

"Anyway, as you heard Akihito say before, I am Frankenstein, and these are my men, m21, Tao and Takeo. Pleasure to meet you Asami and co, I trust you had an interesting time looking after our friend Akihito here. Hehe." Frankenstein directed a glare at Akihito which said 'I know how much trouble you have caused' and Takaba pouted in response.

Asami smirked at the joke "Oho yes, it has been amusing to say the least."

"I'm right here you know! Anyway, lets get off the roof and talk somewhere else."

The men had to catch the elevator down in two lots, Suoh and Kirishima found themselves in the last one down with the 3 men that worked for Frankenstein.

Tao broke the silence, "Suoh and Kirishima? Do you guys have any idea what's going on? All we got is that one of the clan leaders in Lukedonia had forced himself into eternal sleep, and then Karias and Frankenstein said that they needed to go and make sure their son attended his wake. Then the big boss Rai said he wouldn't mind coming for a visit because he hadn't seen the Akihito guy in so long and then bam, two days later here we are."

He sighed in exasperation, "Things are never fun when the boss and Karias get that look on their face."

Kirishima who felt relieved of some tension replied "No, we know even less then that, never heard of Lukedonia, our boss hasn't told us anything at all."

He felt a text in his pocket and was surprised to see it was from Suoh. _"seriously K, what the fuck is going on? Eternal sleep? Lukedonia? That guys name is fucking Frankenstein! The others is m21, like a dam robot or something! Just what the hell is that shitty brat mixed up in now."_

He just looked at his friend and shook his head.

* * *

Asami sat in the back of his limo on the way to Sion after excusing himself from Takaba and his company, he had never met a group of people like that before in his life, who knew the world Takaba came from could be filled with people that gave him such a thrilling feeling.

It had been a long time since Asami Ryuichi felt powerless before anyone, but Raizel, though shorter than Asami, towered over him.

He spoke little, but everything he said left an impact.

He looked at Takaba with gentle eyes, the way Takaba teased him about various things like his dress sense and living in the 21st century had caused everyone of the visitors to turn white as a sheet until Karias chuckled and said that Takaba was the only one who could get away with such things without a beating from Frankenstein.

Asami smiled internally, no matter what world that boy was in he left his mark on people. The thought of sharing his new Akihito for a whole month put a sour taste in his mouth. Maybe he could go to Lukedonia with him in a month, he really didn't want Akihito out of his sights.

He quickly discarded the feeling, his possessiveness really was getting out of hand.

The window connecting the two compartments of the limo wound down.

"Boss?"

"Yes, Kirishima?"

"Could you brief us on what's going on with Takaba this time?"

"Oho, I wondered how long you would last before asking. All right then, Takaba's father passed away. Those people are friends of the family here to visit to make sure he is ok and doesn't do a runner before the memorial in a month. Takaba is heir to a family and he thinks he will be forced to stay in his country if he goes. Though obviously I don't intend to let that happen. Karias has insured me of his assistance if needed. That's all I can reveal for now. Frankenstein and I have arranged a meeting at Sion tomorrow to discuss details, so you need to organize suitable room for a meeting with people of his caliber."

Ending up with more questions then answers, Kirishima replied sharply. "Yes Asami sama."

* * *

Takaba felt immense relief when Asami and his men left to go to work. He was sorry for Kirishima and Suoh who obviously Asami hadn't told anything, he would have to call into the office today to sort it out.

Having Asami around these people made him nervous, he really didn't want to get Asami involved in any of it, having told him the truth was hard enough, now he had to endure this for a month.

He turned to Frankenstein, "Right, now would you tell me what is going on? While I am really glad to see you, anyone could have come and got me, so what's this trouble Karias mentioned?"

"Well, Master and I came to the conclusion that after all the mishaps you caused over the centuries someone was bound to seek retribution after your father passed, now that words getting out, we have reason to believe that The Union will probably be coming after you." Frankenstein said it gently, and there was sympathy in his eyes when Takaba came to a very frightening realization.

The Union, a ruthless secret organization hell bent on power, they experimented on countless humans trying to gain equal abilities like the Nobles have.

Their disregard for human life over the centuries had sent Takaba on many rampages. He had destroyed many of their bases, foiled countless plans of theirs and had become a much-hated person within The Union, second only to Frankenstein himself.

His last run in with The Union was what humans referred to now as the Chernobyl Disaster in Europe, he had been very close to getting captured trying to free countless humans, luckily Karias had been with him, the thought of the lingering radiation caused by The Union base made him feel sick and guilty.

He hadn't contained the blast in time to save the generations from the effects of The Unions chemicals, but he had put a major halt in their immediate plans. It was bitter sweet.

He thought back another century about a person humans called Jack the Ripper.

The bastard had been collecting female uteri's in order to have wombs to grow their experiments in, Akihito had finished the abomination off himself along with the base that was disguised as a factory and the Union was none to pleased about it.

There were countless incidents big and small within history what spoke of clashes like this.

Yes, Takaba Akihito was very much a thorn in The Union's side.

Anyone around Akihito right now was in immediate danger whether he or she was human or not.

"Asami, Asami he." Takaba couldn't speak.

"Don't worry, I have Tao on intel gathering, Takeo is surveying the area around his office and M21 is standing guard on the roof. They are deserters from The Union that I would trust with my, and even Masters life. I can see that Asami is precious to you, even if you pretend he isn't." Frankenstein grasped his shoulder reassuringly.

Rai spoke with cold conviction, "I will make sure nothing happens Akihito, if they put anyone in danger, I will erase them." There was only one person who despised The Union more then Akihito, and it was Raizel. He disliked anything that took advantage of those weaker than themselves, anything that tried to gain power just for the sake of it without regard to the lives around them.

The Union was paramount on both fronts. It was the reason why Raizel took such a liking to Takaba despite their immense age difference. Akihito was like a younger brother to the Noblesse, who had over two millennia worth of life experience. Akihito's fiery spirit was like a breath of fresh air to him, and over the 700 years Akihito and Karias had been alive, Raizel had watched their antics with enjoyment, thankful for the change the two would bring in the Noble race.

"If you're that worried about him Akihito, why not just form a blood contract with him, you can now that you're clan head, a human like himself bound by blood to a clan leader would be more then strong enough to look after himself and his men." Karias shrugged nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, what a good idea Karias!" Frankenstein clapped in delight "given his secretive influence throughout Asia it would also provide a good ally for Lukedonia on the outside that could be long lasting.

Frankenstein and Karias kept talking, but Akihito could no longer hear the words.

A contract with Asami? On face value it was a good idea, it would give Asami power enough to protect him. Power similar to that of Nobles.

There were bigger implications however. It meant involving Asami so deep in his world that there was no backing out.

It also meant giving him the same potential lifespan as Takaba, which could be many more centuries or a millennia even, no one knows.

Essentially, it meant committing to that man for eternity.

The question swirled around and around, fueled by the contradictions of his thoughts.

A blood contract with Asami?


	5. Chapter 5

Takaba nearly ran out of patience, which is silly for someone who could potentially live for evermore, when Rai, Frankenstein and Karias finally decided to leave the condo late that afternoon. Takaba knew he was being irrational, if Rai and Frankenstein trusted the guys that were looking after Asami then he did too.

He still couldn't help jumping off the balcony and bounding across rooftops all the way to Sion at full pace, the moment they left.

He smiled to himself as he looked down at his clothing, Takaba had changed into the same black coat that Rai was wearing, the black with gold trim symbolic of the Noble race, every Noble had a coat like the one he had on. He also picked a pair of snug black denim jeans along with some ankle high dress boots, and a crisp button up shirt with the buttons done down to his chest like how him and Karias used to always wear.

He was going to shock all the condescending bastards at Sion just this once. He couldn't help telling himself he looked dapper as he saw his reflection in the balcony window right before jumping.

He leaped to the ground a few streets from Sion and was relieved to see the building still intact and not up in flames, safe for now. It was time to have some fun, he thought about asking Asami about the contract, but he wasn't sure if _he _himself was ready for such a thing, now he just wanted to make sure the yakuza was ok after meeting Rai and the others this morning. Rai had that affect on people.

Suddenly he realized it was Friday, perfect, Fridays were busy at Sion.

* * *

He walked straight into Club Sion, no one even bothering to ask for his pass or give him dirty looks, everyone just stared profoundly, and some even took pictures.

He was about to head upstairs to Asami's office when he caught Kirishima coming back down.

"The boss will see you in 5 minutes, he has nearly finished his meeting." Was Kirishima blushing at something?

"Ah right, thanks Kirishima, say has that pervert bastard told you what's going on yet or are you and Suoh still in the dark?"

"Ah, he said something about your father passing away and you needing to attend the funeral." Kirishima sounded unsure, and he wouldn't meet Akihito in the eye, it was clear to Takaba that he hadn't been told much at all.

"He's such a dick sometimes, come and have a drink with me Kirishima?" Takaba had spent a lot of time with Suoh and Kirishima over the couple of years he had been with Asami, and though there was still a lot of name calling, mostly on his part, they had all reached an understanding, so he felt comfortable with telling them too, he had to now that The Union would be involved.

With a resounding sigh, Kirishima followed Akihito to the bar and they sat quietly while their drinks were poured.

"Sooo, you have noticed I look different, right?" Akihito's tone spoke like it was obvious.

"It's quite hard not to notice, Takaba san."

"Ah jeez don't call me that _Kei_, how many times have I said call me Akihito. Anyway, the thing is-"

"That's quite enough Akihito, come to my office now." Asami had come down the stairs, his meeting was with Sudou who looked at Akihito with blatant shock, his mouth open in wonder.

"Oh, _so_ nice to see you Sudou!" A sarcastic grin on Takaba's face, oh yes the pompous bastard was shocked. Akihito practically looked like a prince, posing at the bar, his undone top buttons displaying a tantalizing amount of skin. Every pair of eyes in the club were locked on Takaba.

The look on Asami's face said he knew it too.

* * *

Asami was very close to shooting everyone in Sion at that moment, everyone was staring at Akihito, and rightly so.

His seductive pose leaning against the bar had forged a vehement craving deep in his gut, his porcelain skin a beautiful contrast to his crisp white shirt, and the jeans he had on hugged his tight ass perfectly, he noticed the coat was the same as the one Raizel had worn, it looked dashing on the creature in front of him.

He had no trouble believing that Akihito was a being called a Noble now, for he looked every inch of it, even with the smug grin on his face.

He contemplated sending everyone out so he could fuck Akihito against the bar, long and hard, just like his kitten liked it.

"Come, Akihito." He still had a little bit of self-control, the boy would be his undoing if he kept up like this, however.

"What's the meaning of your little display out there, my dear Akihito?" They reached Asami's office, the door clicked shut and Asami locked it, not that a lock or a door would do anything to stop Akihito now.

"Ha, did you see everyone's faces? So fucking priceless." Akihito was laughing, not noticing the predatory look in Asami's eyes.

"Why are you here Akihito?" the question came low and growling as Asami made his way over to Akihito who was leaning on the desk in that same alluring pose.

"Oh, umm, well. I-I just wanted to check you were alright, this morning, must have been pretty overwhelming right, meeting people like that." Takaba was twiddling his thumbs, there was another meaning behind his words, but Asami played along because he had questions of his own.

"It was a new experience certainly. So who is that Raizel to your people?"

"Ah, so you noticed he was different, pretty hard not too I guess. We call him the Noblesse, um he's like the judge, jury executioner and guardian all in one you'd say. He's scary when he's angry, but he's really nice otherwise even if he's quiet…. He's waaay older then anyone else too." Takaba spoke awkwardly, not really knowing how to explain to an outsider.

"Hmmm, interesting. And who is this Frankenstein, he doesn't have the same eyes as you, is he human, and the others?"

"Haha, Frankenstein is the Frankenstein of legend, the others are modified humans." Takaba chuckled as Asami's eyes widened with surprise at this. "Yeah, not what people expect but he is, he is Raizel's blood co-" Takaba trailed off as he realized he just brought up the very subject he didn't want to talk about, and Asami noticed.

"He is his blood what, Akihito?"

"N-nothing!" Akihito pursed his lips shut.

Asami loomed closer, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Akihito, he caught the startled beauty in a disorienting kiss before he bent down to lick a long line up the gap in Akihito's shirt, moving his way up over the collarbone, leaving a trail of heat that caused Akihito to shiver as it cooled.

Still close to his kitten's neck, "Blood what Akihito? I will have the answer out of you one way or another." He bit down hard on Akihito's neck and quickly changed it to devouring wet kisses, roaming to behind his ear, the spot that caused Akihito to come undone on so many other occasions.

Takaba's cry of surprise turned into whines of desire and he gripped one of his hands on the front of Asami's jacket.

"I-it's nothing, A-Asami mmmmmm." Asami was struggling to control himself, he would get answers, and he had a surefire way of getting them, he just needed to control himself, his new Akihito really was astounding, he wanted to devour him.

Asami already had Akihito's jacket and shirt off before his kitten knew what was happening, he broke off their passionate tongue coupling to bite and suckle his way down to Akihito's pink rosebud nipples, he pinched and caressed one as he sucked the other to a moist peak, Takaba threw his head back and let out deep breaths, trying to hold his voice in.

With Asami's mouth still against Akihito's body, Asami asked again in a husky voice, strained with lust, "His blood what Akihito? You should make it easy for yourself, then I will reward you for being a good boy."

During his question, Asami had deftly freed Akihito's now fully hard member from his pants that he had pushed to the ground.

"Nnnot any-anything, ah, no Asamiiii" Takaba was trying hard to contain his wanton noises as Asami knelt to take Takaba eagerly into his mouth, he loved making the boy lose himself, he glided his tongue along the slit over and over, lapping up the sweet precome, causing Takaba to roll his hips, the tongue wasn't enough.

He felt Akihito grip his hair with with a firm hand, and his lover let slip a quiet moan of pleasure and protest.

Asami's warm mouth worked Akihito's throbbing cock until he felt his balls tighten, close. He slowed just before the boy could climax, and repeated the process over and over, earning a desperate whimper from the smaller body "Tell me Akihito, and I can make your little problem here go away."

Asami saw there was still fight in Akihito's eyes as he lay back against the desk, his chest heaving, Akihito looked at him, his face tinged pink, with that stubborn fire in his eyes, he had to take this to the next level of interrogation.

"Why don't you fight me Akihito? You're strong enough now, or is it that your lewd little body really wants this, this pleasure that only I can give you, which means I _will_ get the answer out of you."

The hungry crime lord flipped Akihito over on the desk, and he held his kitten's hands against the cold wood as he pressed the rock hard bulge in his pants against Akihito's soft bare crack, eliciting a gasp from the tensed body beneath him.

Asami leaned in, kissing the back of Akihito's neck, blowing hot air into his ears, and biting all over. He whispered in Akihito's ear over and over for the moaning mess beneath him to answer his question, but he wouldn't.

Asami freed himself from his suit pants, only bothering to unbuckle his belt and undo his zip before he brought his rigid cock out from the top of his jocks, wet with pre come , he pushed himself with one sharp assault into Akihito's hot velvety insides with no other preparation.

The big man had fully sheathed himself into the now breathless, trembling body, his lovers tight ring and intense heat felt superb on his aching shaft, and Asami wanted to move his hips, badly. He wanted to pound into his lover without reservation, but he had to have answers first. It wasn't like Akihito to hold out this long.

"Tell me now, Akihito!" Asami growled, he pinned the blond down once again by holding his hands firm against the desk, their bodies flush with one another.

He ground himself against Akihito's pale cheeks, gliding himself against the prostate at an agonizingly slow pace, not quite fast or hard enough to let the boy orgasm, knowing his little kitten would give in like this, he always did.

Asami's interrogation was working, Akihito's cries were getting louder as he grew more frustrated at being kept on the edge.

"P-please, ngh…. Asami…." He breathed against the desk.

"Just tell me, my Akihito, then I will make you feel real good." Asami emphasized the word 'good' with an extra slow stroke over his sweet spot, triggering the uninhibited body to arch sharply with a loud groan. He felt himself grow harder as he heard Akihito's desperate begging.

He dragged the words out of Akihito with each deliberate stroke.

"He is…ah.. Rai's bl-blood… contractee… nngha Asami"

"Explain it to me Akihito." Asami breathed.

"Ugh… it's like a…a blood, aah, bond between hu-humannss.. aaaand ahh Nobles. Soul…. Bi-binding.. Ah!" Akihito managed to get the best explanation out possible considering the circumstances.

"Good boy." Smirked Asami as he gripped the soft skin of Akihito's hips and began a relentless hammering pace, making sure to reward his boy by gliding over that delightful spot each time.

The yakuza felt enormous pleasure as his boy's intense heat bathed his hungry organ, his sweet ass tightening wondrously at his base. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to fill his lover with everything he could give, so he angled the flexible hips upwards and gave another hard thrust, this time plunging deeper still, much to his kitten's moaning delight.

Oh, he could drown in this magnificent creature.

Akihito braced himself against the desk, pushing back against Asami at the same pace, absorbing everything Asami gave him.

"Oh, Asami, Asamiiiiii" Akihito cried out as he was finally allowed to come all over the giant desk.

The convulsions of Akihito around the yakuza's steel shaft brought him over the edge swiftly, and with a few more aggressive pushes, Asami let his load off deep inside his lover, the sensation so good he groaned Akihito's name quietly.

Once they both came to and had tidied themselves up, Asami recalled what the boy had said about the blood contract, he had been too lost in pleasure that time to respond but he remembered now.

He dragged Akihito into a forceful kiss, and held him against his chest

"This blood contract, you will form one with me Akihito."

"Whaaat, Asami! You don't even-" Akihito was wide eyed and he looked panic striken.

"I can guess most of it Akihito, it's just another way to tie you to me, you are mine, and I will do everything to make sure everyone knows that fact. Once we do this contract, you can never leave me, my cute Akihito. You are mine." Asami sounded undisputable.

"Ugh, it's more like the other way around, I would be um, classified as your m-master." Takaba spoke cautiously, not knowing how Asami would take that information.

"You can think that if you like, but we both know it won't be true. You have no say in this matter Akihito."

His tone was final.

"You really are one possessive bastard aren't you? Don't just think I'll go along with your little plan Asami! It's not something to take lightly you jerk." Akihito pushed off the firmness of Asami's chest, and looked at him defiantly.

Asami had that infuriating smirk on his face as he looked down at the stubborn creature in front of him.

"We will talk about this later Akihito, as much as I would like to indulge in your body all afternoon, I still have meetings to attend. So I will see you when I get home. Suoh will let you out the back, I don't want anyone else to lay their eyes on you."

* * *

Akihito got a ride back with Suoh to the condo, cursing his traitorous body while in a state of shell-shocked emotion. He highly doubted Asami knew the implications of a blood contract, so maybe he wouldn't be so eager once Takaba explained it all properly.

He entered the Condo to see Karias waiting for him on the couch, at one look of Takaba's face the devious blond raised his hand, which held a bottle of whisky, it was Akihito's favorite.

"I take it from the look on your face it didn't go so well then?" Karias asked while offering him a sip straight from the bottle.

"I didn't plan to even tell him, but the perverted asshole got it out of me in the end. He seemed all for it! Though I doubt he even knows what he would really be agreeing to…" Takaba let out a sigh and threw his jacket over the arm of the couch.

"You really don't want a contract with him? Or are you still thinking about Annie?"

"I don't even know Karias. That bastard makes my head spin on the best of days, and I wouldn't be lying if I said Annie didn't play a part either. It's all just too much." Takaba took a swig, savoring the burn down his throat.

"Hey, let's go find a nice high-rise to drink this on huh, I'm sure you will feel better by looking at a nice view."

Karias and Akihito made bounded their way across rooftops to a high-rise set of office buildings in the city and settled on the roof.

They looked out over the sparkling lights of Tokyo as the sun went down, and Karias stood by his best friend of over 700years and watched him drink himself into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Asami returned home late that night, irritated to find the condo empty. Takaba knew they needed to talk, so he should be here.

As he made his way to the lounge to get himself a drink, there was a knock on the balcony window.

He turned to see the impeccable blond Frankenstein standing there with his own bottle of golden liquor.

Asami dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement and the blond entered the condo.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, does this mean all of you will be entering via the balcony?" Asami asked the man as he took the bottle from him and poured them both a drink.

They made their way to the lounge and both settled on the couches opposite each other.

"I saw Karias and Akihito leave with Akihito's favorite vintage, so I assume they will be out drinking all night." Frankenstein spoke casually, swirling the golden substance in his tumbler.

Asami wetted his tongue with the drink and hummed in appreciation, "This is good, better then my usual."

"When you have been alive as long as I have, you learn to appreciate such things. So, I assume from the distant look Akihito had as he was leaving, he mentioned the contract to you? I am surprised, none of us thought he would."

Asami chuckled into his glass before he took a swallow and said "well he didn't tell me willingly, and he didn't seem to pleased about the fact that I told him he would form one with me. Why would he not?"

Frankenstein sighed and placed his glass on the table, "I see, so that's how it is. The fact that a Noble such as himself would even consider entering a contract with you is the highest honor for any human. You know what a contract implies don't you?"

"I have my assumptions, but if you would care to explain." Asami simply replied.

"Ok, simply put, when you enter a blood contract, you gain certain abilities like that of the Nobles, as well as their lifespan and an awareness of the other person. Some form contracts for politics and various reasons, but when it's also coupled with an emotional bond like the two of you have, and I know it's there, then essentially you become two halves of a hole, your souls become one. For Akihito to even tell you about it let alone think about it shows how precious you are to him. Considering he has lost a contractee before, to enter one again with a relationship such as yours speaks volumes."

"Where is this other contractee then?" Asami felt pangs of anger that Akihito would enter such a thing with someone else.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you, but you need to realize its importance. Akihito got permission over 300 years ago to enter a contract with a human girl, Annie Mckay, who was from a family that had heavy influence in Europe at the time. They loved each other a lot, and the contract only deepened their bond. When we had another war with an organization called The Union, we were in Britain at the time and we found out they had sent people after Annie and her family. To hurt Akihito. We rushed as fast as we could, but we only made it in time to see Annie's estate alight with fire and watched as they dismembered Annie's body right in front of Akihito. As strong as they both were, it wasn't enough and we only just managed to save Akihito in time." Frankenstein took a drink before continuing.

"When a contract such as the one they had is broken, it's like your soul is wrenched from your body only to be dipped in ice and shattered, you literally lose a part of yourself. I have been in a contract with my master for over a thousand years, and I would rather die a thousand times then go through losing him, and we don't even have that sort of relationship. For over 50 years afterwards, Akihito went on a mindless rampage, killing every Union member he found until we located him and brought him back. He was an empty shell for a long time, so I imagine the thought of forming another contract terrifies him."

"Hmmmm. I truly didn't know this. I thought perhaps it was just your version of marriage."

"To call it that would be an insult, so before you push the matter on Akihito again, you need to consider what it means to him. I know what kind of man you are, I was exactly like you once, before I met Master. But you need to think about what Akihito would really be giving you, if you both chose to do this, what you would really be asking of him. There is no backing out once it's done, and then you will only have forever to regret it if you do." Frankenstein spoke plainly, spelling the message out loud and clear for Asami, who was going over the information in his head.

"You're probably wondering why I am telling you all this, but it will have to wait until the meeting tomorrow, bring your two men, it's important that everyone is there for what Master and I have to say. Until then, it's best not to make your decision, but you still need to think about it. Well, I look forward to tomorrow."

Frankenstein left quietly, leaving Asami alone in the lounge with his smokes and drink for company.

Once again Asami was presented with an unexpected situation, and like every other time, it concerned Akihito. He weighed out the pros and cons of eternal life, he could rule with an iron fist over Japan forever, no longer vulnerable to bullets, he would be unstoppable.

It also meant he had to give a part of himself to Akihito, something he thought he would never do, something he couldn't do. But it would mean they belonged to each other, and he would possess Akihito body and soul, he could never run away.

The pros were outweighing the negatives at this point.

Asami sat and drank, wondering what on earth his troublemaker had done, that warranted people, this organization called The Union, to want to destroy his life so utterly and absolutely. If this organization still existed he would bring it to ruins, no matter how old the debt was. No one touched Takaba, no one.

He thought about the meeting tomorrow, curious to learn more about Akihito's past.


	6. The Death of Annie Mckay

**A.N: I felt like writing something emotional. Bit of a look into Takaba's past as a Noble and the night he lost Annie.**

The Death of Annie Mckay.

Akihito sat on the rooftop with Karias at his side, nearly at the end of his bottle. Even though he was with his best friend he felt alone, it had been centuries since someone had said Annie's name in his hearing.

Centuries since he had locked away the darkness that had threatened to consume him.

He finished off the last swig of the beautifully gold yet cursed substance, a substance he knew that would seep into the cracks of his consciousness until they found a way to into the stark place where his memories of that night had been locked away.

He put the bottle down and felt his eyes closing as sleep enveloped him. Takaba Akihito dreamt of that night.

_His name was Reiner Faust. _

_The year was 1648, and the war that was later to be named as the Thirty Years' War was coming to a close, the Protestant Alliance of Europe had succeeded in shutting down most of the Roman Catholic forces and there was a gathering for ambassadors at the Mckay estate in Norway to celebrate the occasion._

_Reiner had separated from Karias and the others as they were to go to England to finish off diplomatic matters and help negotiate the humans' treaty. He hated that political stuff, it was so boring, so he had stayed with Annie instead. _

_He found himself thinking about the last wonderful 10years with Annie as she smiled up at him while helping him do his bowtie. Her wonderful blue eyes were like an ocean of kindness, her strawberry blonde hair done up intricately to reveal the creamy skin of her neckline that plunged down to her bosoms, which were tightly incased in the sky blue bodice of her gown that she was wearing to tonight's function._

_She was the picture of beauty, Reiner didn't think he could love anything or anyone more then this human woman, Annie Mckay. She was love and laughter balled up into a ball of adventure. Her outgoing nature suited him perfectly, and exploring the world with her was thrilling. _

_The Union hadn't bothered him in over 20years, and he had formed a contract with Annie just over 9years ago, the petty war between the humans was coming to a close and his life was good. _

_He looked forward to eternity with Annie, he no longer belonged to himself, part of his soul resided with Annie and he wanted to give her all of it, and he wanted all of hers. _

_He felt love and satisfaction hum through their bond, the promise of sparks threatened as their eyes said good bye to each other, Annie had to go and see to the Ambassadors wives and Reiner had to go and play the diplomat for the Mckay family. _

_He felt a deep sense of longing as he drew further and further away from Annie, they would be in opposite wings of the mansion until the function formally started in a few hours. _

_It was finally time to enter the main hall of the estate where the evening would be held, the three hours had gone by painfully slow, the only saving grace had been the small presence in the back of his mind that was Annie. It shone out in his mind like a beacon, if the immortal had believed in heaven, he would think that the light that was Annie's soul would be the gate way. _

_It was about time to bring the minor guests to the main hall for the evenings proceedings, suddenly he felt a hostile feeling fill the air, right before concussions of explosions sounded throughout the estate._

_The Union._

_The explosions weren't that of gunpowder, they were that of life force from beings such as himself, traitors. _

_Annie. _

_For the first time in 450years, Reiner Faust was absolutely terrified._

_A deafening explosion hit the room he was in, he knew who it had come from now. Kravie, a traitorous Noble who had sided with the Union in order to reign over humans. There was nothing more disgusting as people that would use the weak for their own gain._

_Fear was tightening it's grip around his conscious as he left the light that was Annie flicker._

_Another concussing explosion right on top of his head, he felt strong hands grasp him and hold him as he struggled, they had planted Union members throughout the guests attending the event. How had he not noticed? Had he become complacent in only 20 measly years?_

_Suddenly, he didn't care, he lashed out with all his strength and he felt weak bodies snap as he sent them flying through walls of the building, the wing was crumbling round him as explosions thundered throughout the entire mansion. He heard the crackle of fire, the screams of the innocent and the laughter of madness as Union members called his name in their frenzy._

_Annie._

_There was manic laughter from somewhere behind him as he sent bodies crashing, some of the modified humans were putting up a good fight and were managing to slow him down as he smashed his fists through the estate walls. He had to reach Annie._

"_We already have your pretty human thing, Reiner, she is quite the site isn't she, she put up a great fight against my contractee, but there is just too many of us for the two of you alone." The traitor Kravei was right behind him._

_Reiner whirled with a snarl just as Kravie sent a cracking explosion above his head with his soul weapon, the bullwhip, Kravie was a clan leader by title and as such possessed a great weapon that he could manifest from his life force._

_Reiner was no match for the Noble who was nearly 1500 years old, a denounced clan leader in possession of a soul weapon against a 450year old clan heir with nothing. It was no contest._

_Reiner's consciousness waned as the bullwhip cracked around his neck, and he was dragged by his head to the front of the burning estate._

_Reiner came too with a hard blow to his face, he was being restrained on his knees by another traitor, Agvain. Powerless._

_He tried to drown out the screams as the estate was burning down in front of him, any other night the blaze would have looked beautiful against the contrast of the night sky behind it. The melody of death cries along with the hiss of flames as buildings crashed to the ground seared its mark in his mind, like hot embers in his brain._

_He struggled in vain as members of Annie's family were torn apart in front of him, their shrieks inhuman as their heads separated from their bodies. _

_The laughter from The Union members around him made him want to bring up every meal he had ever eaten, they were calling his name, taunting him in his helplessness as heads landed at his knees._

_It was insignificant, he didn't care, his beacon was still there somewhere, flickering. _

_Annie._

_Suddenly everything went mute as his eyes met that of Annie who was brought before him, her dress was mostly torn away and she was a bloody mass of bruises and wounds, he felt pride at the fight she would have given them. His Annie was tough._

_His vision tunneled until there was only Annie. There was nothing else._

_No one else. Only Annie. His bright, beautiful Annie._

_She didn't look scared as she gazed at him, her face was still gorgeous despite the blood and missing hair. She was calm. Her eyes said "I'm sorry." What was she sorry for? It was his fault. _

_He felt overwhelming love flood through his bond that he shared with her, he immersed himself in it before it was abruptly snatched away._

_She didn't make one noise as they tore her apart, not one single cry of pain as her beautiful life was stolen from him. _

_She wouldn't cry out, for her pain was nothing compared to the one left living would go through._

_There was only oblivion as he felt the immeasurable loss of part of himself. _

_Darkness consumed him as his mind fell into the abyss._

_The only thing left of him was the promise of vengeance and blood._

_The world was black. _


	7. Chapter 7

Suoh, Asami and Kirishima sat on a couch opposite Frankenstein, Raizal and Karias in one of the meeting rooms in Sion early the next day.

The shaggy grey haired M21 along with the Tao who had a computer in front of him on the table sat next to the red haired Takeo on a couch adjacent to the other two.

Karias explained Takaba would be absent due to the obscene amount he had drunk the night prior.

"I don't think he's thought about Annie in a long time, so I left him to his devices."

Frankenstein sighed, "Hmm, it had to happen sooner or later, least you were there for him this time, it's best if he's not here for this anyway... So, back to the point of why we _are_ here. I will explain it from the beginning Suoh and Kirishima because it looks like you two are out of the loop."

And so Frankenstein explained to the two, Takba's real name was Reiner Faust, he explained what Takaba was, along with Karias and Raizel, he also explained the contract between Frankenstein and Raizel. He told them how old Akihito was, and the fact that his father had returned to the earth, making Takaba leader of the Faust clan. He told how there are 8 clans in Lukedonia all governed by one person who was titled Lord, and then there was Raizel the Noblesse who was above them all. He explained how they wouldn't let him miss his fathers wake in Lukedonia, he told them where Lukedonia was and when they needed to go, which brought him up to the present of why they were here.

"You coping with everything so far?" Frankenstein asked when he got to the end of his first big explanation.

Suoh and Kirishima looked to their boss in between them for reassurance and got it when Asami dipped his head in conformation. They both nodded, shocked, but if their boss said it was ok, then it was.

"OK good, because from here on out it gets messy. Firstly, my master and I have no intention of letting Akihito be forced to stay on the island, Noble's need to stay in contact with the outside world and Akihito is the perfect person to do so, so even though he doesn't know already, the Lord and the other Clan leaders have already agreed to let Akihito and other Noble's have free access outside as long as there are at least 4 clan leaders remaining on the island at all times. It's a big change for them, but the world is changing and the Noble's need to change with it. So you don't need to worry about that, Asami."

"Oh, I wasn't worried, Akihito is mine, I would have done whatever it takes to retrieve him."

"Fufufu, is that so. All right then. Anyway, what I am about to tell you all now is why we are truly here, you need to listen carefully and choose wisely, because once you make the choice your life is no longer in your hands and you are under our jurisdiction. M21, Tao and Takeo, you need to listen too, because this involves The Union."

All the humans modified and otherwise stiffened as Frankenstein's demeanor got serious. Karias and Raizel just sat back waiting for the explanation to be over.

Once again Frankenstein did most of the talking. He spoke about The Union, an old organization hell bent on power and how they modified humans to gain that power, even going so far as to capture Noble's and use their hearts and blood to try and gain similar abilities and life span. The Noble race and The Union were eternally at war. He explained how much trouble Takaba and on a lesser scale Karias had been over the centuries for The Union, Chernobyl and Jack the Ripper were brought up, along with various volcanic eruptions that were disguised as natural disasters.

Then he got to the part about Annie, and fists clenched all round as he described what happened that night, and the years afterwards. How Akihito had been more ruthless with The Union ever since then, right up to when his father had placed the seal on him 21 years ago.

"This brings me to the point finally, ready to continue everyone?"

Kirishima let out a chuckle, "Yup, oh I don't feel so bad now, it's no wonder we could never keep a hold on him."

Asami looked at his relieved subordinates with a smirk on his lips. It was true, they had done remarkably well considering what Takaba was truly capable of, so he resolved to give them both generous pay rises.

"Fufu yes, you did surprisingly well. Now that you have got the situation, I am sure you are starting to understand. Now that Takaba's father is out of the picture, they _will_ come for him, and anyone close to him. Just like they did with Annie, I know you are all used to your fair share of danger, given your lucrative business practices, even though you might be the biggest crime organization in Asia, yes I do know everything about you all, you will all be killed without a moments thought. Anyone they see in contact with Akihito is in danger, and humans such as yourselves aren't strong enough for the likes of them and the connections they have. You need to make the choice, if you want stay on this road with Akihito, it will be at your own risk, he is more then capable of fighting for himself, and we offer you our protection but it doesn't come with a guarantee."

The room went silent as everyone thought.

Suoh spoke without hesistation and Kirishima nodded in agreement, "Wherever Asami sama goes, I go too."

"Very well." Frankenstein said, "and you Asami?"

"Contract with Akihito or not, I will erase this Union with my own hands. No one touches Akihito but me, and they will pay for what they have done to him already." Pure conviction poured out with his words as he spoke, and everyone in the room was looking at him.

Raizel the Noblesse gazed at the human called Asami sitting opposite him, the one who Akihito had chosen to share his life with, he thought the choice was odd given their differences, this man held the coldness of a Noble, and the will to match. Sitting there on the couch with his golden eyes glowing as he spoke of Akihito, anyone would think that he was the most powerful being in the room, if Akihito did form a contract with this man, his strength for a contractee would be unrivalled.

"I do have one question." ventured Asami.

"Yes?" Frankenstein replied.

"While it's all very well for me to form a contract with Akihito, am I able to form one with my men in turn?"

All three modified humans flinched at the question, Karias let out an amused chuckle, Frankentstein pursed his lips.

Raizel spoke, his voice a cold melody "No, it's not possible, if you want them to have similar abilities, then they need to form a contract with Akihito also."

"That's out of the question."

Frankenstein spoke with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Well, there _is_ something I could do fufufufu, though it's up to your men to decide and not you."

"Frankenstein, you're scaring them."

"Oh, sorry Master, I just got a bit excited, fufu."

The three men under Frankenstein all looked at Suoh and Kirishima with a look of empathy, knowing their boss was downright crazy sometimes.

It came out that although M21, Tao and Takeo had all been experiments of The Union, Frankenstein was in fact the original person behind human modification and The Union had found one of his scriptures over a thousand years ago and copied it. As well as Frankenstein having a contract with Raizel, he had also done numerous experiments on himself and also improved the conditions of the other three once they joined sides. Frankenstein was essentially offering to modify Suoh and Kirishima if Akihito formed a contract with Asami, that way everyone directly in contact with Akihito would have sufficient strength to either fight or escape.

"I know, it's a lot to think about, but in the end we are doing it for Akihito's sake. I will let you two talk about it with M21, Tao and Takeo before you make a choice. I assure you, my procedures are safe, fufufu."

Asami got up, "If that's all, I will leave you here to talk more Suoh and Kirishima, think about it carefully. You may be my subordinates, but you are also my friends, and I would not be without you. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to see Akihito."

* * *

Asami returned home alone, having gotten someone else to drive him.

He knew his kitten was a troublemaker, but even he had no idea it was on such a large scale.

It would have been funny if it hadn't cost him so much. The thought of Akihito going through what he had alone, made his stomach clench, The Union would pay, one way or another.

He entered the condo to find Akihito sprawled asleep on the couch, he must have stumbled home during the meeting. He sat beside him, next to his chest and smiled as Akihito instinctively curled into his warmth. He looked worse for wear considering what he usually looked like now. Memories of that girl must have really taken it out on him.

"Hey, Akihito, wake up." He slapped his face lightly.

"Nnnn, let me sleep Asami."

"Wake up, it's lunch time, let's get something to eat." Asami tried again gently, he had to be careful with Akihito right now.

The promise of food was still to great for the hellion blond who didn't even need to eat, and he sat up slowly, his head groggy.

"….I want sushi."

"Hmm alright then, I will arrange some." Asami came as close to a smile as he ever does.

"I'm sorry Asami. I know you wanted to talk last night, I-I just needed some thinking time."

"I know, Frankenstein told me, he told me about The Union too. It might be hard Akihito, but you wont go through that again."

Akihito sighed, "It's not me I'm worried about, it's you. Your bastard heart is cold enough, if I were to… you really would turn into an evil crime lord."

Asami caressed Akihito's cheek, "Will you show me Akihito? That night?"

The small blond flinched and he looked like a deer caught in headlights, he stuttered trying to find words to answer.

"Share it with me, Akihito."

"W-why Asami?" his voice was trembling now.

"Everything you are Akihito, is mine. That part too, so I need you to show me, share your pain with me Akihito, so that all of you belongs only to me." Asami spoke softly, but there was no question, he would get it out of Akihito.

"Ha, I guess I really don't have a choice now do I, now that you know about The Union. Possessive jerk…" he grabbed Asami's hand that was still at his cheek, and the memories came flooding in.

It felt like it had been hours Asami when he finally came too, the smell of blood and fire fresh in his memory along with dying shrieks and images of gore.

Asami considered himself a hard man, he had tortured and killed many people, even to the point where Suoh and Kirishima had to leave the room, but looking through the eyes of Akihito that night made his blood run cold.

That was not the worst of it though, Akihito's emotions had overwhelmed him, the hate and blood lust he had felt made even him nauseous, the thirst for revenge enough to further blacken the blackest heart. How was his vivacious spitfire capable of such a thing? Combined with the agony, the loss of his soul, it was simply indescribable to the crime lord, how had he bounced back so valiantly from the very depths of hell?

He understood Akihito's terror of entering a new contract now. No one should have to go such a thing once, let alone twice.

Once it all washed over him, he met Akihito's eyes in silent understanding. He pulled the small body into his embrace and held him for a long time. His own possessive emotions had taken over, and he didn't deny them this time.

It must have confused Akihito, who wasn't used to such a display of affection.

"…Asami?"

"Shhh my Akihito. Just stay here for a while." He breathed the words into the top of Akihito's hair, immersing himself in his sweet scent.

"You're being weird." Akihito replied flatly.

Asami allowed himself a chuckle, "I'm just indulging in you in a different sort of way, Akihito."

"Whatever…. Anyway, with this contract, I-I just don't know Asami…"

"Do you trust me Akihito?"

"Ahh, as far as you could trust a pervert crime lord, I guess."

"Then that should be enough, I will have all of you, sooner or later. Form the contract with me, Akihito."

Takaba's body slackened and he let out a deep sigh, "…Alright then."

Asami smiled an evil smile as he held Akihito, now he would really make The Union pay. There was a storm coming, and its name was Asami Ryuichi.


	8. Chapter 8

Raizel sat with Frankenstein and Karias in the condo they rented in the building next to Akihito's after their morning meeting.

Suoh and Kirishima were still talking with Frankenstein's men about their proposal this morning, it would help the two if they had someone to talk with who had been through the processes before.

"So," Karias began casually from his seat on the couch, "what do you guys think of Asami Ryuichi now you've met him? I will admit, he is one of the most interesting humans I have ever met."

"Hmmmm." Frankenstein pondered as he stood at Raizel's shoulder, who was seated on the couch opposite Karias.

"I've met a few humans like him before." Raizel spoke over the lip of his teacup which was held elegantly in one hand with a dainty pinky pointed outwards. "Humans like him don't come along often. Julius Caesar, Genghis Kahn, Alexander the Great and even Date Masamune all remind me of him. He has the same presence."

"Master, you would put him on the same level as them?" Frankenstein asked, surprised.

"I would." Was the simple answer.

Karias shifted slightly on the couch "Is it safe for him to become a contractee then? When people like that get power, sometimes they lose the plot." He sighed as he thought of all the power hungry humans he had encountered with The Union over the centuries.

"It's fine, someone like him isn't affected by power. Besides, it's plain to see Akihito has more power over him then he himself would like to admit." Raizel spoke resoundingly.

"Haha, now that I can agree on. That poor man doesn't have a chance if they go through with the contract." Karias laughed.

"No, he doesn't." an amused glint appeared in Raizel's blood red eyes.

All Frankenstein could do was chuckle. "Fufufu."

* * *

Kirishima didn't consider himself a heavy drinker, but he wanted nothing more then to drown in liquor after this morning's proceedings that had gone well into lunch after chatting with the other 3 guards.

One look at Suoh told him he wanted the same. They both sat down at the bar in Sion after Asami had said they could both have the afternoon off.

He thought maybe perhaps Takaba's ridiculous mangas and anime's didn't sound so far fetched after everything they had seen and been told today.

They three men under Frankenstein had taken Suoh and Kirishima to a nearby warehouse to show some of their abilities, and it left the two feeling utterly insignificant.

It was no wonder the predatory looking M21 oozed wolfish feel, he possessed the heart of another ancient race, the werewolf, as a result of The Unions cruel experimentations. He was the fastest and physically strongest of the three, he stomped a crater in the concrete of the warehouse like it was nothing and slashed steel with the talons that his fingers transformed into. A real life wolverine.

He was a close range fighter, hand to hand combat his specialty. He was serious and stoic, but not hostile in the least and he was easy to be around.

The crimson haired Takeo also had superhuman speed and strength, his blue eyes were not just for looks, his ability to shoot a gun almost left Kirishima with a hard on. The guy could hit a target from over five kilometers out, without a scope. Even Suoh dropped his jaw at that. He was genuine in his emotions, easy to laugh and smile, loyal to his comrades to the bone, they all were.

Tao was in essence, a technological genius, he made the weaponry for Takeo and could pilot any type of moving vehicle. His brainpower was that of a computer, it could work on a hundred things at once and come up with multiple plans in a second. He had a boyish sense of humor and was laid back almost all the time, apart from when The Union was brought up.

And, like the other two, all he needed to do to smash concrete was flick his wrist and it would crumble.

My god, how he was happy they were on his side, he felt that loyalty extended towards him and Suoh as the day drew on. The feeling of camaraderie was infectious and Kirhishima knew that him and Suoh were suddenly apart of a much bigger team.

Kirhishima suppressed a shiver as he remembered how strong they were, and thought of Frankenstein, their boss, who was more then the three of them put together and then some. They said he could rival the Noble clan leaders in strength. Truly the mad scientist of legend they described him as, though they all held in high esteem.

It made him wonder what the ones called Noble's were capable of. What Takaba was capable of. He would never look at his boss's lover the same way again.

He had already made his choice, he would go where ever Asami went, and he needed the strength Frankenstein could give him if he was to keep serving Asami.

* * *

Takaba lay once more in Asami's arms after they had eaten the sushi that had been delivered.

The silence between them was comfortable, and Akihito felt like a small weight had been lifted from his chest. It didn't diminish the giant lingering over his head that was The Union however. Akihito needed to be on alert from now on, any Union members he saw would die. He wouldn't let any of them touch Asami. There would be no repeat of 300 years ago. He would die before that happened.

He had had enough of feeling like a pathetic girl however, everyone thought he was sulking, an idea formed in his mind and he turned to look up at Asami with a toothy grin.

"Hey, Asami?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could we you know, like arm wrestle or something?"

"Oh? Why would you want to do that Akihito?" he asked sardonically.

"Haha well, I'd just like to kick your ass while you're powerless against me."

"Akihito, I will always powerless against you."

"What?"

"Fufu, never mind. If I go along with your little whim, will stop stalling and make this contract with me."

"You drive such a stingy bargain, you bastard."

And so the small silver haired blonde found himself sitting on the floor with his arm on the coffee table, gripping the thick hand of Asami's who was seated on the floor across from him. He had taken his jacket and tie off and looked invitingly casual with a few top buttons undone.

He had that stupid smirk on his face, he knew he had no chance, he was merely mocking Takaba with his silly request.

Asami knew what to expect, it shouldn't come as a shock that Akihito's hand didn't move an inch as he pushed against it, but he was surprised nonetheless. It was like pushing against a rock wall, a permanent fixture on the table. Takaba's red eyes lit up with unfeigned mirth as he let Asami push for a good 20 seconds before he slammed Asami's hand down against the table with a resounding thud.

He sprung up instantly and double fist pumped, "Takaba Akihito defeats the evil Asami Ryuichi, and the crowd goes wild. Ahhhhh ahhh!" Akihito triumphed around the lounge as he imitated the noises of a roaring crowd.

"Wahaha! There is plenty more where that came from, old man! Come at me!"

"Who are _you_ calling old man, Akihito?" Asami mused.

"Hey, I am young at heart, and you will always be a perverted old fart."

"If you say so, Akihito. You can show me what you've got over the next eternity with me." Asami slid his back against the couch, he stayed sitting on the floor with his legs straight out in front of him. His eyes beckoned Akihito, the gaze that held the heat of the sun, it drew Akihito in like the cliché moth to a flame.

Little did each man know, that that's what they were to each other.

"You remember my stingy bargain, Akihito." His voice was low and heated.

"Ah, yeah. Not like I could forget." Akihito said stubbornly from the other side of the room.

The heat between their gaze threatened to spark an electric current as the tension rose.

"Come here Akihito." Cool and sultry words rang out in the otherwise silent apartment.

Akihito tried to calm the storm of his rampant emotions, after over 700 years of life, there was little that could fluster him anymore, but Asami had it mastered down to an art. Anything related to Asami and he always became unhinged. Just like he was doing so now.

He found himself standing next to Asami, who was still lounging on the floor, his eyes boring holes inro Akihito's coherent thoughts. God, was he really going to do this with this irreverent man before him? He could hardly comprehend it, but Asami, like always, left him with no choice.

Asami stared up at the twin blood orbs of his lover, what would he call him after this? Lover seemed so insignificant, compared to what they were about to become. He thought about the roller coaster ride his life has been ever since this person had entered his life, the prim and proper Asami Ryuichi had had his feathers ruffled, from Hong Kong to the pranks that Akihito played on him at home, he was kept on edge. It added a welcome spice to the inescapable darkness of his black market life. Akihito now, was something he needed. He grasped Akihito's hand and pulled him down to straddle his lap, never breaking away from those alluring red eyes.

The presence of Akihito's weight resting on his hips sparked his pure manly need, he wanted to ravish the haven in between those legs, but for once, there was a much more urgent matter to address.

He reached for the arm of the couch where his blazer rested, sifting through the side pocket where he kept his cigarettes and a small switchblade which he drew out.

He tossed the jacket aside and gold met red once again. Their eye's never left each other's as the sound of the switchblade clicking open was the only audible noise in the house.

Time seemed to slow for the two of them as Asami brought his two hands together to run the sharp blade along the length of his own index finger. Crimson blood welled up quickly as Asami threw the knife aside. Nothing mattered now except Akihito.

Takaba watched the beautiful liquid drip from Asami's finger onto his crisp white shirt. The blood that would bind them forever.

Asami cupped his chin with the other hand and brought his face back up to stare at him again.

"Akihito…" was all he said before he offered Akihito his bloody finger, and his life to Akihito for the taking, his soul, his everything, inches from Akihito's lips.

Without hesitation Akihito leaned in the rest of the way, he wrapped his tongue around that precious finger and what it offered and licked every bit of blood away, sucking as more ebbed from the length of the cut. He let a barrier go in his mind in order to bond the soul whose blood it was.

He felt a welcome presence burst into the back of his mind as the eternal connection was formed, he listened as their heart beats became simultaneous, each pulsing flow of blood in perfect sync with each another. He could feel the very essence of Asami inside him, permanently nestled into his conscience. It was like the blazing fire of the sun was warming that place in his humanity he thought was would be frozen and desolate forever. Asami bathed his soul in heat. Akihito let out a sigh that held over 300years worth of tension as the emptiness in his being was filled once more.

He had made the right decision.

It was done.

* * *

Throughout the apartment in the building next to Asami's, everyone was doing their own thing, reading the paper or cleaning weapons, dozing on the couch or having a cup of tea.

Everyone stopped at the same moment to look in the direction of the condo as they felt the birth of a new life force. Akihito had made his decision.

It was done.

* * *

**Next update will be Asami's POV on the contract :) thanks for reading everyone! Feed back appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

So, I think I need to take a wee break from Viewfinder haha! I was at the gym with my trainer yesterday, who's name is Arnie, and I called him ASAMI! Twice! It just slipped the fuck out, like so natural it wasn't even funny! Arnie, Asami, pretty closely sounding. I managed to cover it up both times, how the hell would I have explained to my trainer, an ex army officer, who Asami was without it coming off as completely fucked up, bahahaha! Yep, he would think I am even weirder then, (he thinks I am a nut case already, which I am, I guess) so that's my story for the day haha! Hope you get a laugh out of my expense. :-P

Sorry the update took so long for this! I had a bit of a rough time writing for a while there, but I have my creative juices flowing again so I am all hyped up and rearing to go, thanks for the reviews on this! I didn't expect it to be liked this much, I couldn't be more happy with the response! If anyone ever has suggestions on where they'd like the story line to go, send them my way! I am always open to ideas and reviews REALLY do help shape my stories, so don't be shy and leave a comment, even if it's a small one.

* * *

Asami closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch as the new sensations washed over him.

It was like all his emotions were separate torrents of their own, all gushing over each other in a perfect balance of calm, however, if you were to dip your toe a little too deep in a particular emotion, you would quickly find yourself swept away.

A small fear could quickly become stark terror, irritation could manifest into rampant anger, and a little desire could give birth to full blown lust.

He could sense all these heightened emotions surging under the surface, controlling them wouldn't be much of a problem for the yakuza, who already possessed an iron will and a tight reign on his emotions, it would be put to the test when it came to Akihito however, anything to do with him always had Asami behaving very unlike the heartless crime lord he was.

Was this what it was like for Akihito, for all of them? This would be why they always seemed so composed and so in control, even Akihito had become more collected over the days since his seal had been removed, well, he did have over 700years of experience to go by before that.

It was easy to understand now, Akihito had been swept away by rage and hatred when Annie had died, a never-ending torrent of vengeance had held him under until the others had thrown him a lifeline.

Asami took a deep breath and moved on to the next phenomena that was occurring inside his body, his senses had gone to a new level, if he really concentrated, he could smell the leftover sushi they had put in the fridge, pinpoint each flavor sitting next to each other if he so chose.

Next he could hear the person walking by the condo on the ground, talking to someone one their cellphone, telling the person on the other line what they needed from the grocery store for tonight's dinner. He could also hear countless footsteps of people outside, the hustle and bustle of Shinjuku as people went about their daily lives.

He opened his eyes to assess his vision, Akihito was still straddling his lap, and his breath caught in his throat as he truly saw Akihito's perfection for the first time.

All the colors he could see were richer, the red of his eyes possessed a million shades, glinting like fresh blood on the surface, but deeper then the darkest crimson all at the same time. The further you gazed into them, the more you were sucked into the endless depths of those ruby red caverns.

His hair now seemed like it was streaked with moonlight itself, each strand taking on it's own glowing shade in the galaxy of silver that was Akihito's hair.

His skin wasn't just light, it was like the richest cream, flawless and flowing with no imperfections. The lines of his chin and neck seemed stronger, with more definition, and the curve of his lip seemed even more sumptuous, a full rosy pink lip that cried out to be ravaged.

He managed to tear his vision from Akihito after a time, assessing the rest of the room with his new vision, all the lines were crisper, everything was more clear, and he could see the veins on the fly's wings that sat on the wall on the other side of the room.

The world seemed completely different, and it was yet another thing Asami had to learn to control to be able to function like a normal human.

He realized he was still holding his breath after opening his eyes, and wondered how long he could hold his breath for, he wasn't sure if he even needed to breath, he couldn't tell at this point.

He turned his attention to his body, he felt weightless and invigorated, all his fatigue washed away. The cut on his finger had already knitted back together. He could feel every cell, each rush of blood through his arteries as his heart pumped, he was aware of every muscle fiber, all soaked in this supernatural power, this unexplainable energy flowing through him was like nothing he had ever experienced, and suddenly the thought of smashing concrete with his bare hands didn't seem far fetched at all.

If he could describe how he felt in one word, it would be invincible. Asami Ryuichi had truly become the underworld king of Japan, there would be nothing that could stop him now.

Lastly, he turned his awareness to the new presence in his mind, Akihito.

It was like Akihito's very essence dwelled within, a vibrant flame nestled in the back of his mind that warmed the ice of the crime lord's heart. Something he wouldn't have thought possible.

A piece of Akihito's soul had merged with Asami's for eternity, the ultimate joining. Asami was under no illusions however, he knew Akihito could send him to his knees with one word, or even shut off Asami's newfound power if he so chose. That was just the plain fact of having a contract with a Noble, there was no way around it, and it was what he had offered to Akihito in exchange for his soul, they now both owned each other in a different sort of way.

He knew Akihito was strong before, but he had no idea it was this strong, stronger still then Asami. Nobles really were the ultimate race after all, there was no doubt about it.

Time had lost all significance, and he realized it was now early evening by the time he came out of his assessment of the afternoon's developments.

Akihito still sat on his lap, waiting.

"You done yet? I have been waiting for hours, geez. Here I thought the great Asami Ryuichi would just get up and act like it was all according to his evil plan. Guess you really were human after all. Haha, sucker."

"Hmm, are you trying to push my buttons on purpose, Akihito?"

"As if, no matter how old I am, I can still get bored ya know!"

"Fufu, want me to cure that boredom for you?" Asami was quickly being overwhelmed by the deluge of lust and other feelings he felt for the person sitting on him, he was slipping further and further into the torrent the more he looked at him, the more he felt the smaller mans weight pressed blissfully on his hips.

"Really, you have just become a fucking supernatural being and _that's_ all you can think about. You actually are a one-track mind Asami. I thought you'd wanna go explore, smash some shit up with your hands and jump across rooftops, or are you too cool for that?" Akihito folded his hands across his chest as he asked the question.

"We can see to that later, right now, my only priority is you, Akihito."

With Asami's new strength he ripped clothes from the both of them like paper, it practically flew off as he shifted his weight to loom over a now startled Akihito who was trapped on the shag pile rug beneath him.

Asami gave way to the tide of lust as he felt the electric current pulse when their skin touched, each point of contact felt hot, the fire spreading further throughout his body as he rubbed his body against Akihito's just for sensations sake.

It was clear Akihito felt it too, he closed his eyes and let out a satisfied groan at the closeness, and the image only served to fan the flames of Asami's growing need.

He kissed Akihito earnestly, forcing his mouth open aggressively in search of his tongue, which met him half way with just as much want.

The taste on Asami's tongue was amazing, sweet, it tasted like, well it tasted like Akihito. He deepened the kiss, and they devoured each other as Asami felt a pair of hands cling onto his back in demand.

Normally, Asami had all the control in the world, he would play games with Akihito, finger fuck him for hours until he begged for Asami inside him, tending to the sumptuous body until it was ripe for the taking, but now all he wanted to do was sink his aching cock up that glorious hot tunnel and spear it over and over again.

He ran his hungry mouth down Akihito's neck, which meant he could now hear his lover's sweet mumbles of want slipping from his mouth.

Oh yes, they had both lost it. Akihito never gave in this willingly.

He suckled on the soft skin of his neck, alternating between nibbling and kissing, as his hands roamed over the firm body pressed beneath his until he found the entrance he was looking for.

He slipped in a digit and buried it knuckle deep, swirling around and around quickly, until he added another finger to scissor the soft insides.

Akihito was a panting mess beneath him now, the sight alone almost enough to have Asami blowing his oh so heavy load all over the blonde's tight body, only a little longer and he would be ready.

He added a third finger and forked them apart, twisting his wrist so that his fingers rotated inside, caressing the tip of the spot that drove Akihito crazy.

His kitten was mewling for him now, and Asami finally sunk like a rock in a deep pool of passion.

He pulled his fingers out, and silenced Akihito's protests with his mouth as he spread those legs apart, his knees in the air, he pressed his throbbing head into the velvet cushions of Akihito's insides.

Akihito met the movement with his hips as Asami sheathed himself all the way in one swift motion, his muscular stomach pressed firmly against the backs of Akihito's supple thighs.

"Do you feel me inside you Akihito? Do you feel how much I want you? I am going to fuck you so hard, my sweet little kitten. You can never escape me now." Asami whispered the dirty words into Akihito's ear, all the while grinding against that fair soft behind, the blonde could only manage an incoherent reply of lust.

Akihito's insides twitched violently and both men groaned simultaneously in their joint pleasure, and Asami leant back to rest on his knees to better pound his flesh into that tight hole.

He gripped Akihito's thighs as he began his hammering pace, making sure he hit his target with each earnest thrust, causing Akihito to cry out and hold onto the rug like his life depended on it.

The sounds of Akihito's wanton moans and his balls slapping against Akihito's backside as he buried himself deep time and time again were music to Asami's ears, and he felt his balls clench in their sac as he came closer to the edge.

With one last squeeze on one of Akihito's thighs he let go to reach over and grip his lovers leaking hot member in his hand.

He stroked the rock hard penis in time with his movements and soon felt the flesh incasing him tighten as his kitten came closer to his own climax.  
He pounded harder then before, making sure to glide his tip over Akihito's prostate as hard as he could, all the while jerking the meat in his hand.

He felt like he could sense the growing pressure building inside his lover, all the way to bursting as a few more sharp movements finally brought them both over the edge, the dam bursting in a flood of orgasm as Akihito came harder and longer then he ever had before into Asami's large hand.

He mindlessly screamed Asami's name, and he answered those cries with a prolonged growl of his own as he pumped his thick cream in between those tight ass cheeks, prolonging each thrust to draw out maximum pleasure for the two of them.

As the tumult of release washed over him and slowly ebbed away, he settled on the rug, flipping Akihito over with him and holding the smaller form against his chest until their breathing evened out together.

Once again that unfamiliar feeling was creeping it's way back into his conscious, clawing it's way in to find a foothold as he held his lover in the aftermath of their mind blowing coupling.

Asami knew it was too late to deny it, he couldn't send the feeling away this time, so he allowed it to stay, he let it have a small purchase on his heart. He could at least give away that much in return for what Akihito had granted him.

"Akihito, from now on when I have events to attend, you will be coming with me as my partner."

"What the, Asami you know I can't do that, my job!" Akihito looked up, wondering if the yakuza had finally lost the plot.

"Don't question me Akihito. You will be coming with me, so the whole world knows that you are mine and mine alone."

"Fucking hell, controlling bastard."

* * *

Once the two showered and tidied themselves up it was well into the night, Asami dawned another 3-piece suit and tie and Akihito was in his dress slacks and black and gold blazer. They were going to explore Asami's new found power together.

"Wanna race old man?" Akihito teased as he jumped off the balcony and headed towards the outskirts of the city at a breakneck pace, his feet barely touching the ground as he vaulted across the skyline of Tokyo.

Asami chuckled as he followed suit, he knew he would make the jump, he felt the explosive force release in his legs as he chased after his cheeky kitten.

He was quickly getting the hang of it, he didn't leave dents in the rooftop concrete with his feet over the last few buildings, and he could now control his pace, though he wasn't quite as fast as Akihito.

It was exhilarating, flying over the gaps of buildings as the sights of Tokyo rushed passed him.

To think Akihito had lived like this and given it all up for a time was unthinkable. Who would throw away this much power? He smirked as he already had the answer to that question, Akihito would.

They stopped in the quiet industrial district, full of warehouses and empty at this time of night.

"Oi, did you bring your guns?"

"I was under the impression you didn't like firearms Akihito."

"I don't, but I'm sure you wanna find out how well you can shoot now, so lets have some target practice shall we!?"

And so they did, with silencers on the fwit fwit of flying bullets could be heard in the night as they chose various targets in the area, a point on a billboard there, a bottle on the ground shattered as two bullets hit at the same time.

Asami didn't even need to focus his vision to hit the target, he could shoot and he knew he wouldn't miss, though it was harder the further he got out from the object.

Next Akihito suggested he try and bend a street sign "for shits and giggles" the vivacious blonde said, and Asami obliged the suggestion.

He couldn't deny it, he wanted to know what he was capable of, the metal bent like putty in his hands as he folded the sign on a 45 degree angle, he looked down at his hands and grunted in surprise, he hadn't even strained with the effort.

Akihito laughed, "Shit, it's fun seeing you like this, it's like watching a baby trying to walk for the first time, bwahaha!"

"Shut up, brat." Asami took to chasing the shrieking blonde through the city, and they explored the night together well into the early hours of the morning, they didn't need sleep, time was meaningless to them both now.

Akihito looked over to the black market businessman and groaned, the smug bastard was already attractive enough, now his eyes seemed to blaze with the light of the sun itself, and he could feel the yakuza's cold hard conviction radiating from his presence, his suit seemed to fit him better then it ever had before, impossible as it sounded. The angle of his shoulders carried enormous strength, and the lines of his long legs supported his body with purpose. His presence was colossal, life force emanated from him like heat from a furnace, and Akihito knew he had created something insanely powerful with this contract. Contractees like Nobles, only got stronger the longer they lived, and for Asami to be like this so soon after forming the bond was astonishing. He guessed he should expect no less from the pervert crime lord, he emitted enough impending doom as a human, he was contracted to a clan leader of the Nobles now, of course he was going to take on the aura of the demon king himself.

He didn't think Asami even knew what he was truly capable of, but at least he should be able to keep himself, Suoh and Kirishima safe.

They were headed back to the condo as dawn was breaking when Akihito's phone rung. It was an ominous sound as it pierced their content silence. It was Karias.

"Yeah?"

"_They have started moving, Tao estimates they will make their move before we head back to Lukedonia, so be ready old friend."_

"Got it, we'll meet later this morning to sort out a plan right bud? Just like old times." Akihito couldn't hide the feral grin on his face as he thought of crushing those Union bastards once more. His thirst for vengeance would never be quenched.

Asami felt a wave of bloodlust pulse through the bond and was shocked, he hadn't felt Akihito's emotions through it before.

For Akihito to feel hatred that strongly, it only meant one thing.

The Union was coming.

Asami couldn't help but smirk wildy in delight at the thought, he was going to crush them all.

The Union was coming, and they would all pay for wanting to touch what was his.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I AM trying to practice my smutty stuff in preparation for Midnight Kid, so I thought I'd push some on ya'll. It is the one thing that I can never really type with flow. So I kind of type it and then don't look at it out of embarrassment haha! I like to read a good smexy scene but writing one is a new ball game for me!

See chapter 35, page 14 of the manga to see the Asami that I am talking about when Akihito looks back at him :)

(Note, I know the traitor clan leaders are dead in the Manwha Noblesse, but for this stories purposes they aren't!)

Things are prob gonna be a bit OOC from now on.

I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so it might seem a bit weird.

Also, would like to get thoughts on what Akihito's soul weapon should be. What do you think suits him? Would love to hear peoples thoughts!

* * *

Asami and Akihito arrived back at the condo at dawn after their first night walk together, the first of many to come.

That was the first sort of thing Asami had ever done like that with Akihito, and the crime lord was surprised at how much he truly enjoyed himself, just being with Akihito now, was pure comfort.

Something the crime lord had never taken the time to experience with him, or anyone for that matter.

He found himself irritated at the fact he had never taken Akihito on any sort of real outing or… a date.

Asami Ryuichi didn't go on dates, certainly not with a feisty hellion that was likely to decline his invitation, it didn't stop him planning things in his head however, Kirishima was probably going to have a fit.

Asami walked into the kitchen after standing in thought for a few moments, Akihito was drinking out of a water bottle at the fridge, his chin was raised and the lines of his neck as his throat swallowed gave Asami the immediate urge to bite that beautiful soft neck.

He knew anything to do with Akihito would test his new heightened emotions and awareness, but he never expected it to this extent.

His control failed him as he watched Akihito bend over to put the water back in the fridge, giving him full view of his delicious ass.

He went from soft to painfully throbbing in the space of seconds, and he growled deep in his throat with need. His entire being was instantly consumed by pure unadulterated _need_, need for Akihito.

In the few short steps it took to get to Akihito, he had undone his belt and freed himself, stroking to alleviate some of the fast building pressure in his groin, and loomed over Akihito like a predator.

Akihito didn't have a clue what hit him as Asami ripped the back of his pants down, palmed his cheeks apart and penetrated him with one quick snap of his hips, he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

"Ah! Asami! What the….."

Akihito went silent as he turned his neck to see possibly the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his 700+ years of life.

Asami had his eyes closed, like he was in a world of his own, his lips were curled slightly in a smile, not a smirk, but a smile, a few loose strands of hair dangled in front of his eyes. Heaven for the eyes.

The crime lord groaned, a noise of seduction and lust, he felt his insides clench and flutter as his own desire crept up on him.

Unknowingly, Akihito had actually clenched, causing Asami to suck in a breath between clenched teeth before grinding his hips against Akihito's soft cheeks.

"Mmmm Akihito." The yakuza whispered, his eyes still closed.

Struggling to push his own need away, the blonde liked it a lot when Asami said his name, so it was a mammoth task, he spoke.

"Asami... control yourself. We have a meeting rememb- ahnnnn."

Asami interrupted him with another slow grind, all the while one of his hands travelled up Akihito's front and under his shirt, wrapping around him tightly to crush him against Asami's chest.

"Even if I could control myself, I wouldn't want to, fufu."

Asami's hands began roaming, unbuttoning the smaller figure's shirt and unzipping his pants as he sucked on the sweet skin of Akihito's neck, still leisurely pumping his organ in and out of the haven that was Akihito's ass.

Two pairs of pants had fallen to the floor, shirts came off and sparks threatened as bodies rubbed against each other, Asami hummed deep in his throat while leaning over to suckle his lover's collarbone.

It was slow and sensual, not something Akihito was used to with Asami, and it drove Akihito into madness as he reached to grasp his hand in the pitch-black hair at his neck.

"Come oonnnn, Asami" Akihito pleaded, bracing his other hand on the kitchen bench.

"Hmmm no, I quite like it like this."

And so Asami continued to enjoy himself, placing his hands on the bench around Akihito, he latched his teeth onto his lover's earlobe and buried himself as deep as he could, again and again, in long drawn out thrusts.

Asami swore he could feel Akihito's need in the bond, a few more pushes and he could definitely feel Akihito's conscious inside his head, begging him to go faster, calling his name.

The words in the sound of Akihito's voice echoed throughout his head.

"_Faster, Asami. Oh, Asami, please, faster." _

"As you wish." He whispered in reply.

He grabbed onto Akihito's hips and rammed up into the hot tunnel, sending lightning up Akihito's spine as the smaller man screamed and braced himself against the bench. Some of the marble benchtop crumbled away as Akihito gripped on to push back against the hungry meat plunging into him.

"Woops." Akihito breathed in a rush.

Despite it all, Asami bellowed a laugh at the blunder and heard Akihito reply with a guilty chuckle of his own.

It truly was one of the best sounds Asami ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Slamming his rock hard shaft harder and faster into Akihito brought out even better noises as he brought them both over the edge.

They were joined in more ways then just soul at that moment as they both came as one, Asami buried his face in Akihito's hair as he felt his own pleasure as well as Akihito's wash over him. Groaning loudly, his breath hot in the scent of his lover's hair as he emptied himself in between the cushions of flesh.

The feeling was mutual as Akihito spilled all over the kitchen floor, the added sensation of Asami's pleasure in his head caused his knee's to buckle as he cried out in his climax.

Their breathing slowed in sync with each other as they leant against the now wrecked kitchen bench, Akihito was about to pull away until Asami held him fast.

"I'm not even close to being done Akihito. Especially not after that little bit of mental encouragement you gave me there. What was that hmm?"

Before the embarrassed blonde could reply, Asami wrapped both arms around the slim waist and carried him to the bathroom off their bedroom, still stiff inside him.

* * *

When they were done and clean a few hours later, Asami's need barely satiated, the wall and floor tiles of the bathroom were cracked and crumbled from where Asami had pushed Akihito's back against them, the countertop also bore damage of its own, chunks taken out from the marble where Akihito had held on for dear life, the door had been ripped off it's hinges in Asami's rush to get in the room, he simply ripped it off and discarded it like you would trash. Bellows of deep laughter and giggles could be heard from the room every now and then as things were broken.

It was a wreck. Kirishima really was going to have a fit, and Asami couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of telling his reserved secretary to get it fixed, knowing they would probably wreck it again, and again, until they learned to control themselves, which for Asami wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

This new life was sure to provide him with much amusement, he just had to get rid of a few pests first. The Union.

"Now that you've stopped screaming my name, much as I love hearing it, would you mind telling me about that little stunt you pulled in my head earlier, hmm?"

Akihito blushed as he got dressed in their bedroom, Asami lounged in a robe on the bed with a Dunhill in his mouth.

"Hmph dammit, guess I have to, don't I." Akihito hitched his jeans up and threw on a tight t-shirt. Akihito dropped all the mental barriers around the bond and walked out of the room.

It didn't feel like Akihito had gone anywhere though, it's like their actual conscience had become one.

"_Oi bastard. Get dressed, we have a meeting remember_._" _Akihito stated in his head.

"_Akihito?" _Asami questioned back, unsure if he was hearing things right.

"_Yes, I am in your head and you are in mine. Ugh. Luckily I am the one that controls this part or I'd never get away from you." _Asami could feel the exasperation in Akihito's being, he smirked, it seems the bond could communicate in more ways then one.

"_Wipe that smug look off your face!" _Asami felt the rising frustration as Akihito sensed Asami's amusement, and then the link winked out, only leaving the warm presence that the other was alive in the back of his head.

"Hmm, interesting." The yakuza mused as he got dressed.

Once dressed to perfection in his usual three-piece attire, Asami joined Akihito, who was waiting on the couch.

"Why did you keep that little gem from me before, Akihito?" Asami asked.

A little pout made it's way to Akihito's lips, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

Asami groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose, Akihito really had no idea of his own appeal.

"I just…. didn't want anything to change between us…. I-I like things the way they are, and I thought you might not like that part of it, and re-regret it, or something. I dunno!"

Akihito looked away in embarrassment, it was the closest the photographer had ever come to a confession of sorts. Asami had always known Akihito's feelings, the way he came running back time and time again betrayed him, but hearing those words out of Akihito's mouth left the yakuza with that strange feeling in his chest again.

His heart gave a few hard thumps in his chest, Akihito really was taking the kingpin of Japan on an emotional rollercoaster. Only his Akihito would be capable of such a thing. His Akihito, forever.

He sighed before making his way to stand in front of Akihito and cup his cheek in one large hand, Akihito leant into the caress, unconsciously turning his face back towards the man standing before him.

While they were talking like this, he supposed he could give his kitten reassurance of his own.

"Listen to me Akihito, I will only say this once, the only thing I don't like about you, is how much trouble you cause for me going out there and nearly getting yourself killed all the time." He ran his thumb over that perfect cheekbone, staring down at Akihito, letting his words sink in.

Akihito's mouth parted in shock and his pupils dilated, in his surprise he had let mental barrier drop once more and what he felt near filled the crime lords chest to bursting.

Awe and warmth flooded through him as he gazed down at the stupefied Akihito, he could feel Akihito's comprehension of his words, the butterflies in his stomach as the giddiness swept through him, it felt extremely satisfying, knowing that a few words of his could make Akihito feel this way.

Once again, Asami Ryuichi found himself smiling.

"So don't make me repeat myself, my Akihito."

* * *

They all met at Sion once again, it was lunchtime on a Sunday, so it was filled with more then it's fair share of clients, who all stopped dead when the group of Nobles and humans walked in.

Asami's golden eyes blazed with intensity as he walked next to Raizel with Frankenstein on the other side. He had truly become a pinnacle of unrelenting power, his every movement oozed supremacy, and ruthless resolve. Asami Ryuichi did belong with Nobles, there was no question about it.

The small figure of Raizel had everyone holding their breath as the pressure of him simply existing weighed down on the room, his red eyes shone from under his sweeping black bangs, his black blazer with gold trim serving to emphasize the purity of his being, making his crimson eyes stand out all the more.

Asami could better sense the others power now, and didn't question the difference in strength now that he could perceive it, Raizel was simply on another level, he existed to rule, to cast judgment and to exact it. This what was being in the company of The Noblesse felt like when you became part of their world, you could feel his power over you.

Despite all this, Raizel was humble and reserved, and Asami respected him greatly, though how Akihito got away with teasing him was a mystery as Asami gazed over at Frankenstein, who was a monster in his own right, the thought of irking Frankenstein even left the yakuza a little uneasy.

Darkness writhed underneath his exterior, brutal, merciless and utterly mad, yet it fit the insane scientist perfectly as he strolled next to his master with all the grace of a stalking cat who had complete and utter control of his prey.

The group didn't end there though, Akihito and Karias walked behind the first three, also in their black and gold jackets, Akihito had thrown his on at the last minute.

The two blondes drew attention of their own with their charisma, nonchalant and casual as they bantered between each other, not realizing how their smiles and laughter lit up the room, even while people recoiled at the power emitting from the two, Nobles just had that effect on people and two clan leaders side by side was a sickening amount of strength to behold.

Their red eyes glimmered in the light, like red stars in the milky way of their pale skin and blonde hair.

Following them was Kirishima, Suoh, M21, Tao and Takeo, who all looked deadly in their own way, they knew what they were meeting here for, and what danger they were all in, all the men were on guard as they scanned the room for discrepancies, permeating the threat of violence.

They looked like a perfect cohort, Asami's two men had been welcomed with open arms, thus completing powerhouse of men that strolled through the main floor of Sion.

Frankenstein took the reigns of the meeting right off the bat with Tao next to him on his laptop, ready to display things on the projector at the back of the room.

Everyone sat around the long table in silence as Frankenstein regarded them all.

He smiled mischievously before addressing Asami.

"Welcome to the family, Asami. Please take care of Akihito."

Akihito snapped at the teasing tone.

"Frankie, I am not some fucking bride!"

"Fufufu, you're still too easy, brat." Frankenstein chuckled, while all the others hid amusement of their own.

Karias however, was laughing outright, which earned him a punch and a curse from a frustrated Akihito.

Once the laughter quieted, the mood got serious.

"Now, lets talk business shall we?"

They would all be moving residence to an estate Frankenstein owned outside of Tokyo, it had a fully equipped laboratory underground, which he would use to start procedures on Suoh and Kirishima.

Tao, Takeo and M21 would take over their duties as Asami's men for the time being, Tao simply because he was a genius and could manage Sion affairs easily on top of his own, as well as chopper them into Tokyo each morning, M21 and Takeo would be needed incase The Union showed up unexpectedly.

The Union had connections everywhere, and with an operation as large as Asami's, The Union was sure to have moles somewhere, Tao, Takeo and M21 were the only other men that could be trusted, so Asami agreed to the proposition. One look at the men told him they were more then capable.

Asami mentioned the criminal nature of his business, the three had seen the darker side of life long ago, it didn't faze them, and as long as there was no unnecessary killing, they would do anything Asami asked of them until Kirishima and Suoh had gone through their procedures.

Nobles had standards of their own, it didn't matter if it was legal or illegal in human eyes, so the fact that Asami was Asia's biggest underworld kingpin didn't even come into the equation.

Living at the estate also kept the general public out of danger, The Union wasn't passed bombing Asami's entire building complex or Sion Tower to draw them out, humans around them would be in danger as long as they were in the city, so it was best to isolate themselves as best they could.

The estate was also expansive, with forests and mountain ranges in the back hills, it would serve as a training ground for everyone to brush up on their combat skills, Asami needed to learn how to fight with his new power, and Akihito had to learn to use his soul weapon now that he was a clan leader.

Karias, and Akihito would be training together, and Frankenstein would instruct Asami, Suoh and Kirishima for the time being to monitor their progress.

Tao estimated 2 weeks at best, right before they needed to leave for Lukedonia, that The Union would begin their infiltration of Tokyo, he brought up photos of the Elders of the Union, traitorous Nobles, werewolves and modified humans all made up the group of commanders, and they had little idea who would be coming for them at this point.

The room darkened when Urokai Agvain was displayed, a former clan leader who had betrayed the previous lord nearly 1000 years ago, he had long red hair and an eye patch, courtesy of a fight with Frankenstein in the past. He was the one who had restrained Akihito (he was Reiner Faust back then) while he watched as Annie was torn limb from limb.

Roctis Kravei was next, the one who had first subdued Akihito in Annie's estate, there was photos of his contractee also, the one who had captured Annie all those centuries ago.

Everyone in the room felt Akihito turn near savage as he looked at the images on the projector, his black aura began circling around him, licking his limbs in midnight flames, his red eyes glowed and he was baring his teeth unconsciously.

He seethed with animosity as the black aura of his life force continued to engulf him.

It was something his old acquaintances had seen before, but the display left Kirishima, Suoh and the three modified humans in a cold sweat. His life force was immense, so thick and dense that it was hard to breath, not that you would want to, as it was toxic with bloodlust and hatred.

Akihito looked demonic as the black tendrils continued to emanate from him, Asami let the emotions surge through him as Akihito unconsciously gave up control of the bonds barriers.

He absorbed the black emotions, let them fuel him, empower him and make him stronger, he wanted to absorb them all so that his Akihito didn't have to feel such abominable things, but the pool of vengeance was infinite, it had no bottom, Asami could feel it.

It served as a grim reminder that his innocent little kitten wasn't as innocent and untouched by darkness as he first thought, but the fact that Akihito could harbor such venomous emotions and still get on with life with a smile and a positive outlook only made Asami appreciate him all the more, any other person would have been completely consumed centuries ago.

"Akihito, it's ok." The Noblesse quietly said. Those three words were all he needed to say, for Akihito began to calm down and gather himself once more, much to the humans' relief.

Karias grasped his friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Frankenstein sighed before continuing.

"Akihito, I understand why you feel so strongly, but emotions like that will cloud your judgment at crucial moments. Not to mention it lights a beacon for all The Union to follow, you really have gotten a lot stronger, they would have felt that miles off."

The red-eyed blonde threw his head back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Ah, I know, I'm sorry. I should know better by now."

"We'll have fun getting you up to scratch again, don't sweat it." Karias clapped his friend on the back reassuringly.

* * *

And so the group of 10 found themselves that night at the huge sprawling mansion on the slopes of the Minami Alps, nearly two hours drive from the center of Tokyo, but only a short helicopter ride away. It was like they weren't even in Japan anymore, the huge estate was like stepping back in time to the 1800's.

Frankenstein claimed he had properties like this all over the world, when you were genius like he was, money built up substantially over the course of 1000+ years, and money he had a lot of, more then Asami even.

Tomorrow, Akihito would summon his soul weapon for the first time, Suoh and Kirishima would be undergoing lab work with Frankenstein, and Asami would be attending to Sion with Tao, M21 and Takeo before coming back and testing himself properly, he still had an empire to run.

Tomorrow promised to be in interesting day for everyone.


End file.
